Calling upon the ancient powers
by Nepeace
Summary: This is a story about the Charmed onces and all the help they need to prevent the next apocalypse from happening… updated 19th of august 2003 42 Chapters
1. Calling upon the ancient powers

Calling upon the ancient powers  
  
As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story, but of course I wished I did.. Special thanks to the people at the Warner Brothers for giving us this great television show.  
  
I do own Alexis Gia Wyart, she is created by my and not by the influens of any other character in any other show.  
  
This is a story about the Charmed onces and all the help they need to prevent the next apocalypse from happening.  
  
~*~  
  
This story takes place a short time after Wyatts birth, Piper is having trouble adjusting to her new situation. Paige is having problems with her own youth without her sisters and Phoebe loves Wyatt and she would do anything for him, but every time she looks at him she has to think of her own son and her own family, that wasn´t meant to be...  
  
Please read and review, let me know what you think 


	2. Chapter 1

~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Paige walked into the basement to get a box with some of her old belongings, she moved them into the basement because she thought that she would need them anymore now that she found her long lost family..But she needed them again, she was feeling alone and left out. And the worst thing was that there wasn't a reason for it. She was living with her two sisters, the husband of her oldest sister and there little newborn son together in one house. This was more than she ever wished for. She loved them all and she was glad that she found them. But she was feeling alone because she didn't share the same emotional connection that Piper and Phoebe had, and she wasn't nearly as good as Prue, the sister that did before she even got the change to get to know her.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time; Piper was in the attic when she heard her little boy cry. Piper walked down stairs into the nursery and picked him up. She walked around with him for a little while and he calmed down. Piper relaised that her life would never be the same, now that he was here. And on the other hand she couldn´t believe that she was without him al these years, her love for Wyatt went really deep. Even her love for Leo wasn´t as much as she loved Wyatt. And he was only here a couple of days, she couldn´t bare the thought of losing him like Prue. Her sister who hadn´t seen Wyatt, she could really need her sister right now..  
  
Piper was tired because she didn´t get enough sleep at night. Wyatt was crying and Leo was orbing out all the time to one of his charges. And Piper was left alone with a crying baby, and it seems that he could sense it when Leo orbed out because he always started to cry and when Piper woke up she would always she the little blue and white orbs disappear.  
  
Piper sat down in the rocking chair and started drifting away in her thoughts, when Wyatt quiet down and got back to sleep again. Finally Piper was falling asleep to..  
  
~*~  
  
Paige was still in the basement sitting on one of the boxes reading her adoption file, she hated it that her parents never got to meet her sisters. They would be so happy to see that Paige wasn't alone anymore. But they died so many years ago, in a car crash. And looking back on what happened she probably orbed the first time in her life that day. Her orbs where triggered by fear. If she hadn't orbed that day she would have died along with her parents.  
  
Paige was sitting on the box with tears in her eyes when all of the sudden the door of the basement slammed. Paige got up the stairs, but she couldn't open the door.  
  
Oh great, locked up in the basement, Paige said.  
  
The light started to faint, and Paige got really scared. The dark was surrounding her and she stepped back in total fear. Her blood was rushing through her veins, her heart was pounding so hard that it seems like it would break out of her chest and her whole body was covered in sweat. Paige was knocking on the door and screaming for help. But the only person who could hear her screaming was two stories up in the attic sleeping in the rocking chair totally unaware of what was happening in the basement.  
  
Paige was in total fear and she stepped back one more step, but she was standing at the end of the steps and she lost her balance. Paige fell down the stairs and she was unconscious..  
  
~*~  
  
Piper woke up and looked at Wyatt who was lying on her belly, sleeping. He was so sweet and so small and vulnerable. She could never hurt him, he was her all. Piper was afraid that he would be kidnapped by demons, because he was powerful and when his power would get into the wrong hands he would destroy all magic.  
  
But then she woke up again, and Wyatt was gone. He just wasn't there anymore. Piper ran down the stairs and when she got to her room the nursery wasn't there either. It was all a dream, a dream about how perfect her life could be. And now the dream ended and she was back in her miserable life. She felt like she just lost another baby, not only did she feel the lost of her daughter Melinda, which she saw when she went into the future. She also lost Wyatt, it all felt so real and now it was gone again.  
  
Piper broke down and fell to the floor. Her body was shacking uncontrolelable and she was crying.  
  
Everything is lost, Prue died and Leo ran away from me and now I lost my dream about having children. Melinda and Wyatt, I will never get the change to meet them. 


	3. Chapter 2

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
At the same moment downstairs: Phoebe slammed the door shut, she was mad, her boss made her work even more hours and in the end she declared her column unfit for the magazine. Then she heard a little baby cry...  
  
I can´t believe I woke him up again, Piper will be so mad It´s the third time this week.  
  
She ran upstairs in the hope that she would be first to get Wyatt and to comfort him before Piper was there. Piper needed her sleep and she was glad when Wyatt slept, because that meant that she could sleep also.  
  
But when Phoebe ran into Piper room she almost fell over her..  
  
Piper what is the matter, what happened, Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper was lying on the floor, and her body was still shacking uncontrollable. Phoebe sat down next to her trying to keep her still when she heard Piper mutter; Everything is lost, Prue, Leo, Melinda and Wyatt... everything is lost I have no one left. Phoebe got scared and she walked over to Wyatt´s crib, but the baby was there, he was just where he supposed to be...  
  
She picked him up to comfort him and yelled out for Paige, but she didn´t come. Maybe she is out looking for a job.  
  
Leo! Leo! I need you.. Phoebe called out.  
  
White and blue sparks appeared around the ceiling and floated down and Leo appeared.  
  
He fell on his knees next two Piper, and he put his hands over her body in an attempt to heal her.. But the yellow light didn´t appear.  
  
Leo what´s wrong why don´t you heal her.. Because she can´t be healed, it´s all in her mind, he said when he picked up his wife and orbed to the bed. He laid her down and was trying to calm her down.  
  
All of the sudden Phoebe backed away from the bed and put Whyatt down in his crib. She started crying as she looked at the door. Leo turned his head but there was no one there..  
  
Please, leave me alone, why don´t you leave me.. Haven´t you caused enough pain. You ruined everything. she said.  
  
Leave me alone, Cole, I vanquished you twice, I don´t want you anymore isn´t that ovious, she was crying and screaming at the door.  
  
Leo stood up and grab his sister in law by her shoulders. He was blocking her sight with his body. Phoebe snap out of it, he isn´t there, Cole isnt there. I need your help. We have to get Paige do you know where she is..  
  
But he was there, Leo I swear he was standing in the doorway.. What is happening, first Piper and now me. Phoebe said when she was calming down.  
  
Phoebe where is Paige, do you know where she is.  
  
I don´t know, maybe she´s out because she didn´t react when I called her.  
  
Can you look after Piper for a while so that I can see if I can sense Paige. he walked over to his wife and kissed her. She was still crying and muttering.  
  
I´ll do anything to save you, please trust me. I would never leave you, hold on. You´ll get Wyatt and Melinda and me back just trust me. He wispered in her ear.  
  
Than he walked over to the crib and he rubbed Wyatt´s belly, trust me Wyatt I´ll get your mum back.I have to.  
  
He went upstairs to the attic, because he could concentrate here and tied to sense Paige, after a little while he sensed her here right here in the house..But he sense her barely, something wasn´t right.  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	4. Chapter 3

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
He ran down the stairs and got back to Phoebe and Piper, Piper was still crying on the bed and Phoebe was trying to comfort her. But at this point she was looking over to the door where she saw Cole. She was scared that he would come back, and Leo didn´t believe that she saw Cole. She couldn´t handle Cole alone, Paige was nowhere to be found and Piper couldn´t do anything but cry...  
  
Great having sister who aren´t here when you need them, she wishpered between her teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
Leo overheard her and he knew that he wouldn´t have to expect any help from Phoebe. He ran down the stairs into the livingroom, where he was able to sense Paige a little better but still not good enough. He orbed into the kitchen when he heared some noise coming from the basement. He walked over to the door and opened it. And when he turned the lighton he saw her lying on the floor at the end of the staircase.  
  
Paige, Paige are you ok what happpened. Why is the light out...  
  
He sat down next to Paige on the floor and turned her on her back. Her face was covered in blood and she wasn´t looking to good. He put his hand over her face and a bright yellow light appeared. The bllod dissapeared and a large cut right above her eye closed up. She groaned and she came back to life. she opened her eyes. She was so relieved to see Leo.  
  
Oh thank god you found me..  
  
Paige, what is this al about what happened.  
  
I was searching for some of my belongings in the boxes that I put down here when I moved in and all of the sudden the door closed and I couldn´t get out.  
  
Paige, the door was open..  
  
No Leo, I couldn´t get the door open and then the light went out and I couldn´t control myself anymore, because of my claustophobia and I fell down the stairs. Thank god you found me!  
  
Paige, just thank me later we have to get back to Piper and Phoebe because they aren´t doing to well.  
  
What happened..  
  
Piper is lying on her bed crying that she lost everything and every one, she crying that I left her and that she never gets the chance to meet Melinda and Wyatt. She didn´t ven notice me when I came into the room. And Phoebe she saw Cole, but he wasn´t there she got hystiric and started screaming and crying that he should let her be.  
  
After Leo´s explaining of the situation they orb up. they appear in Pipers bedroom when Phoebe is crawling backward against the wall to get away from something. Paige looks arround but she can´t see what is causing the panic attac that Phoebe has. She walks over an tries to calm her down.  
  
Phoebe snap out of it, we need you  
  
Leo something is really wrong here can you check with the elders, I´ll take care of them don´t worry I´m fine, she walks over to Leo and hugs him. Don´t worry everything will be fine.  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	5. Chapter 4

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
Paige picks Wyatt up, and she hugs him.  
  
She looks at her sisters and wonders; will they ever be alright or is this the end. And here I was wishing that I died in the car crash along with my parents. How could I ever think that I love my life.. Well it´s not great, it would be if I would find the perfect guy, someone like Glenn. She still wasn´t recoverd from the shock that Glenn married the blond "bimbo" girl.  
  
Paige looked at her sisters, Piper was still in shock crying on the bed and Phoebe was screaming at the door. Well there is nothing much to do here.I can´t get through to them anyway. Let´s go downstairs and I´ll feed you and then you can get some more sleep, okay sweetie.  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen and sat Wyatt down in the highchair, she warmed up a bottle and fed it to him.  
  
Blue and white sparkles appeared when Leo came down from "up there".  
  
Leo thank god what did they say what is it.  
  
It´s a demon that you fought before, you have to fight him again. But this time it is up to you, you have to save your sisters.  
  
~*~  
  
Paige orbed up to the attic, and grabbed the Book of Shadows, and orbed back down she didn't wanna stay apart from her sisters to long, she wanted to know if and when something was happening or changing.  
  
Paige was flipping through the pages but couldn't find anything, then all of the sudden the pages started flipping on there own. End it ended on...  
  
[i]Barbas, the demon of fear  
  
The Demon of Fear Barbas must kill 13 unmarried witches by midnight on Friday the 13th to gain his freedom.[/I]  
  
But we or better said Cole vanquished him already; Paige tought, it can't be it must be a mistake. Then the pages started to flip again and now they ended on a Paige with a ressurection spell...  
  
What is the matter with you people, I´m not going to ressurect Barbas.. she yelled, why can´t you just tell me what you want me to do...  
  
The pages flipped back to a page about the ouiji board. Paige orbed up to the attic just in time to see the dragger move over the board.  
  
Paper and pencil she calls and it appears in her hand.  
  
The dagger moves over the board from B to A ...R..B...A...S...R..E..S..U...R..E...C...T...E...D..  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	6. Chapter 5

~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
Barbas resurected, oh you gotta be kiddin´me, I tought we vanquished him and now he´s back again.  
  
The Book starts flipping again and ends on a page with a powerspell:  
  
[I] Now is the time; Now is the hour; Give me the magic; Give me the power; [/I]  
  
Paige starts chanting;  
  
[I] Now is the time; Now is the hour; Give me the magic; Give me the power;  
  
Now is the time; Now is the hour; Give me the magic; Give me the power; [/I]  
  
Three white stars floated arround her body and Paige felt the power in her body grow. She felt dizzy and she shook her head to get the nausia away.  
  
Oh god what did I do..?  
  
Paige!!! Where are you; Leo came running up the stairs, What did you do?  
  
I casted a spell to gain more power, but I´m not sure what happened..I don´t feel so good.  
  
Well two stars floated up here from Pipers and Phoebe´s body so you probably have there powers now to. Try to control all of the new powers, I´ll orb up there and ask them for advice..  
  
Up There; Leo appeared up there and put on his white gown before he approached the Elders;  
  
I´m here to seek for advice in a question.  
  
What is the question, Whitelighter.  
  
My sister in law, she.  
  
Oh, then you can only be Leo the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones  
  
Well yeah I am, but Paige she casted a spell on herself to save her sisters and she now posseses all of the Charmed Ones powers..  
  
The Elders took a minute in silence and discussed the problem; Leo her body won't last long with all these powers inside, you have to help her to save Piper and Phoebe and then you have to get everyone there own powers back. But for now it is really important that Piper and Phoebe don't get their powers back in this state, especially Piper she is a real thread to everything and everyone right now... she might blow something up in a reflex..  
  
But what if I take the powers, would that change everything.  
  
Well technically your death, so you won't die but you will eventually turn crazy if you keep the powers to long and that will bring everyone in danger..  
  
Thanks, I'll think I know what to do  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	7. Chapter 6

~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
A while later: And that is your plan, what's plan B.  
  
Paige, I want no argument, there is no plan B. I'll do anything for Wyatt and Piper even if that means that I'll loose my life.tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. If something goes wrong can you please tell Piper that I love her and Wyatt and they mean everything to me, tell them that I did it because they hold the future of magic in their hands.. a whitelighter is replaceable, the charmed ones aren't.  
  
But Leo.  
  
No Paige, no buts.I need you to make a potion to vanquish me, if anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to use it. I don't want to be a thread to Wyatt or Piper.  
  
Paige was working on the potion and making a spell, while Leo was with Piper, Wyatt and Phoebe who was still hiding behind the closet. They weren't aware of what was happening around them. They didn't react when Wyatt was crying and they seemed to get worse.  
  
Leo orbed down, Paige are you ready, they aren't doing to well we need to work faster.  
  
Leo it isn't really easy to work on a spell when two of your sisters are in trouble.. And add all of the powers racing through my body and you have a pretty big problem. I'm almost done here..  
  
They went upstairs and locked the door of Pipers room, then they orbed up to the attic. They placed three of the four crystals on their place and Leo would place the fourth when Paige summoned Barbas.  
  
[I]Hear these words; Hear my cry; Barbas from the other side; Come to me; We summon thee; [/I]  
  
Barbas appeared in the middle of the crystals but Leo was frozen he couldn't move a muscle. Paige froze the attic and called for the crystal. She ran over to Barbas and placed the fourth crystal on the spot, the crystals formed a cage around Barbas.  
  
Paige unfroze the room and started chanting the power switching spell:  
  
[I]What's Mine is Yours, What's Yours is Mine  
  
Let our powers cross the line  
  
I offer up this gift to share  
  
Switch our powers through the air[/I]  
  
Leo called for a dagger and whit white and blue stars it appeared in his hand. Okay I got the Charmed ones powers..  
  
Leo freeze Barbas.. And Leo froze him, Paige grabbed one of the crystals and the cage broke. Barbas was free. Paige hold her hand up right besides his face and moved from right to left...  
  
~*~  
  
Barbas fell on the floor screaming, and crying, his worst nightmare where coming true.  
  
Leo freeze him again, I'll go and save Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Paige ran down the stairs, and unlocked the door to Pipers room. Piper was still lying on the bed. And Phoebe was now defending herself.. She didn't know that she was kicking against a closet door. Wyatt was crying in the nursery, but Paige wanted to save her sisters first. they would last much longer they where kept hostage in their biggest nightmares.  
  
Paige walked over to Piper first, she needed to save her first because Phoebe was to wild and to far gone at this point. She moved her hand from right to left above her face. And Piper immediatly looked better, although she was still in a state of shock.  
  
Paige.. Paige what happened.. What is the matter with Phoebe..  
  
Barbas had control over your greatest nightmare and he also does over Phoebe, we need to save her..  
  
Paige. Where is Leo, does he still love me  
  
Of course sweetie, and Wyatt is here two, but first we have to save Phoebe.  
  
Piper was doing much better now that she heared that Wyatt and Leo where waiting for her. She really did believe that everything was lost. And for a moment it sure looked that way..  
  
Paige knocked Phoebe unconscious because she would stand still.  
  
Sorry Pheebs, I didn't mean to, I swear it hurted me more than you.  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	8. Chapter 7

~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
Paige moved her hand above Phoebes head and she asked Piper to watch Phoebe.  
  
Piper whathever you do don't try to use magic..  
  
Paige turned arround and started to walk out of the room but Piper grabbed her hand; Paige, does he really love me and is Wyatt really here or is it all just a dream..  
  
Oh Piper, how can you ever doubt Leo´s love for you, he adores you and you are the most important thing in his life. Well if you don´t count Wyatt in of course.  
  
Paige walked up to the door of the nursery and unlocked it, she picked Wyatt up and brought him back to Piper.  
  
Oh my little angel, Piper wispered; how could I ever think that you wheren´t here.  
  
Paige watched her older sister, with a look of dispear, would she ever have a family like Pipers. She never really loved anyone, well maybe Glenn, but he got married to "the blond". She still couldn´t believe it. Paige walked away up the stairs to the attic where Leo was.  
  
Leo, are you alright. Leo was sitting down on the floor, and the sweat was pooring from his face, he looked awfull. Paige ran over to him; Leo can you freeze him one more time, I´ll do the power revercing spell.  
  
Leo looked at her with a blank look in his eyes; "Did you save them?"  
  
Leo don´t worry they are all alright.  
  
Leo froze Barbas again and Paige chanted;  
  
[I] What's mine is yours  
  
What's yours is mine  
  
Let our powers cross the line  
  
I offer up my gift to share  
  
Switch our powers through the air.[/I]  
  
Paige received back the Charmed ones powers and Leo his whitelighter powers, and Barbas got his own power back but Paige froze him again. Leo went downstairs to look after Phoebe and to get them to the attic.  
  
All three girls where standing in the attic, shanting the spell to get back there own powers;  
  
[i]Now is the time; Now is the hour; To give back magic; To give back the power;[/I]  
  
The girls received back their rightfull powers and Piper was able to blow Barbas up unlike the last time they met.  
  
Barbas screamed; Even if you vanquish me we will win, evil will rule the world...  
  
Piper turned arround and she saw Leo standing in the doorway with Wyatt in his arms, she walked over to him and gave him a long kiss.  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	9. Chapter 8

~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
Piper one little thing, you weren't able to blow up Barbas the last time, what has changed?  
  
Well maybe I was more determind to destroy him this time, after all he tried to take away everything I love; Piper answered. she watched Leo deep in his eyes and kissed him again.  
  
Piper that is crap! Something doesn´t seem right here.. "Evil will rule the world". It didn´t even seem to mind to him that he was vanquished again.  
  
Leo put is arm arround Piper and looked down at Wyatt, Piper, he said; when you cry I´ll wipe away your tears, and when you scream I´ll fight away your fears, I´ll always be here. don´t doubt about that.  
  
I´m sorry to interrub but Leo can you orb "up there" and ask the Elders about Barbas.. Paige interrupted rude, she couldn´t stand that Piper acted like it was nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, Paige was lying on her bed listening to music and wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
They first got attaced by Barbas, and Piper bluw him up. They had fought Barbas more than once and Piper was never able to blow him up and now all of the sudden she had blown up 5 different upperlevel demons in one week..one week, and it seems like know one else cared about it but something was definatly wrong. Leo went up there everytime they vanquished a demon, and everytime he came down with no answer, the elders didn´t know what was happening..  
  
Paige started flipping through the pages of the Book of Schadows again and read everything she could find about the demons over and over again, hoping to find a clue;  
  
[i]Barbas, the demon of fear Barbas appears on Earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty-four hours. He lives off his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried, single witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and with the earth from eternity. His victims are paralyzed by their fears and are unable to use their powers against him. The only way to defeat Barbas is to conqueror your greatest fear. [/I] Wait a minute it wasn´t even a friday.  
  
[I]Shax  
  
Evil wind that blows,  
  
That which forms below.  
  
No longer will you dwell,  
  
Death takes you with this spell. [/I]  
  
They even vanquished Shax again and it didn´t really seem to upset Phoebe or Piper after all he was the demon that killed Prue.. Where they so ignorant or what was happening to them.  
  
[I]Traxa  
  
This invisible demon has the ability to attack unsuspecting victims and escape without detection. Although his power prevents the naked eye from seeing him, his being is still corporeal; therefore he cannot pass through objects or walls. His weakness is that his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to cold. When he encounters cold temperatures he may become partially visible. He is killed by the Triad for failure.  
  
Wendigo  
  
Normal person by day, wendigo by night. This demon wrips the hearts out of its victims.If scrated by this creature, you will turn into a wendigo.  
  
The Shockerdemon  
  
Vanquish, we three witches cry.  
  
One final shock and then you die.[/I]  
  
Why didn´t they believe her she was thinking about the things that had happened, and something was really wrong. Paige could believe that Piper and Phoebe didn't see it. She read every part of the Book again, in the hope to find a clue.  
  
The only thing that Piper could see was Wyatt, anything else didn't even matter to her. Paige understood that she loved Wyatt, but there are more important things in a life and especially when you're a Charmed One. She knew that Piper was having a hard time leaving Wyatt at home when she was off demon hunting. Paige remembered the time when she found out that she was a witch, she didn't wanna know about it. And to be honest she stil had a hard time dealing with it.  
  
About two years ago she saw announcement of Prue's funeral in the newspaper and in a strange way she felt attracted to it. She attended, and that is where she first met her sister. Piper hated her, she was afraid that Paige would take Prue's place. She never intended to do that, back then she didn't even know that Piper, Phoebe and Prue where her sisters. Paige was always alone, well not really alone she had the Matthews family who where taking care of her, but she never had to deal with sisters. And from one day to another she had two sisters and a task to apply to. She found out that she was a witch and a half whitelighter. Befor that she was just a socialworker.. Trying to hlp people in need and now she was saving the world from evil. What a wired twist a life can make..  
  
Paige decided that she would talk to Phoebe and Piper about the demons and if they didn't wanna listen, she would go "up there" and ask Them about it.  
  
More is coming up, I hope you like it.Read & review please. 


	10. Chapter 9

~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
Paige went downstairs, she gattered all her courage and stepped into the living room. Piper was sitting on the couch leaning into Leo who put his arm around her. They where watching Wyatt, who was asleep in his crib next to the couch. Piper looked up at Leo and kissed him; Look what we've done, I love him so much, I can't even remember or imagine life without him.and he's just here.  
  
Piper smiled at Leo and kissed him again, Leo kissed her back tenderly. Well, I could have never imagined sitting here with my wife and my son, what more can I wish for..  
  
An annoying and interrupting sister in law.. Paige answered. Well make that to while your at it. Phoebe said while racing into the living room.  
  
Okay you're here, Paige said while taking a deep breath. Can I talk to you guys?  
  
Well that depends can I stay or is it sistertalk? Leo asked No you can stay you're kind of involved anyway.. Paige smiled at him.  
  
I wanted to talk to you about the latest attacks..We have been attacked by several demons that we, or the two of you and Prue have vanquished before. They weren't supposed to be back. I don't get it why are they coming back. I have been doing some research but I haven't found a clue..  
  
But Paige we have vanquished them again, why bother they are gone; Piper replied. While her eyes drifted away and watch Wyatt sleep in his crib.  
  
Piper can you please listen to me, for a second, I know that Wyatt is your everything and all, but we're also the Charmed ones and we can't ignore this. I've been reading the Book of Shadows over and over again and I can't find anything. And besides you where able to explode demons that you couldn't before. Paige explained everything in one breath so that neither one of her sisters could interrupt her.  
  
Well maybe I was more determind to vanquish them this time, Piper replies. Or maybe my powers have grown.  
  
Why do your powers always expand while mine stay at premonitions and a little bit of levitation..  
  
Paige; I don't think that Piper's powers have advanced, I'm telling you something isn't right they shouldn't be here. But the strangest thing is that it doesn't even seem to bother the two of you that Shax returned, he is after all Prue's killer. How can you ignore that?  
  
Paige, Leo interrupted her, I have asked the Elders about the demons that returned and they couldn't tell me anything about it they had no clue either..  
  
Well, it wouldn't be the first time that they kept something from us or forget to tell us something, now would it. Piper replied in her own sarcastic way of speaking.  
  
Your right Piper I'll go "up there" and ask them again. Leo disappeared in blue and white sparks.  
  
And don't be too nice on them, we need to know. Piper yelled after Leo 


	11. Chapter 10

~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~  
  
"Does anyone want some tea?" Phoebe asked while walking into the kitchen. She stopped at Wyatt's crib and looked into it.  
  
[I]This could have been her baby, her little son, every time she looked at Wyatt a pain seized her hart. She couldn't help it, her own son would be two and a half month older. Would she ever be able to watch Wyatt without the pain of lose in her heart.[/I]  
  
She took another step, her eyes went blank and she gasped for breath, while a really strong premonition hit her. She saw flashes of demons that came closer and tried to attack her, and her sisters who where standing besides her. Then suddenly the flashes stopped..  
  
Paige helped Phoebe back to the couch while Piper asked her what she saw. "Phoebe sweetie, what did you see, you have to tell us?" She talked to Phoebe as if she was a little girl. Paige watched Piper over Phoebe's head.  
  
"Are you going to talk like that to everyone now?"  
  
"Like what?" Piper asked, she didn't knew what Paige was talking about.  
  
"As if we are little children." "I didn't"; Piper said.  
  
"Actually, yes Piper you did, you where talking as if she is a little baby."  
  
But before Piper could answer Phoebe was hit by an even stronger premonition. She fell back on the couch, and was screaming, Piper yelled out for Leo, and Wyatt started to cry...  
  
"Leo! Leo! Get your ass down here!"  
  
Leo orbed in and saw Phoebe on the couch, Phoebe was turning blue and she wasn't breathing. He kneeled down next to Phoebe, and put his hands over Phoebe's body but nothing happened. Paige saw it and she put her hands over Phoebe's body as well, and still nothing happened. Phoebe was turning even more blue..  
  
When all of the sudden she gasped for air and she was breathing again. The blue color slowly disappeared.  
  
"Oh, thank god, Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked while she was hugging her sister.  
  
"No... I... 'm... not, my... body .. hurts..  
  
"Where Phoebe, where!"  
  
"My back, it hurts like hell"  
  
Paige lifts Phoebe shirt and her face is covered with pain, Phoebes back is covered in scratches and blood. Piper walked around the couch and her breath stopped for a slight second when she saw Phoebe's back.. 


	12. Chapter 11

~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~  
  
"Oh my god! Don´t sit their you two heal her!", Piper yelled.  
  
Paige healed Phoebe and the color returned on Phoebe´s cheecks.  
  
"Leo, what´s happening, demons that aren´t supposed to attack us, premonitions that kick Phoebe´s as." Oh my god Paige, your so right, you where right all along how could we not see this." "Now tell us what you saw, Pheebs!"  
  
"Demons, lots of demons, they attacked me, us, I could feel everything it was horrible." "But there was something else, something that worries me even more, it was as if they where hiding something. Covering up something, but I don´t know what.." But it felt really big and important."  
  
"Covered up, that´s it, that´s the missing part.." "Why didn´t I see it!"  
  
"Paige what are you rambling about!" Piper said while she was hugging Wyatt who had become restless during all the commotion.  
  
"Leo, what did the Elders tell you when you where "up there"?"  
  
"Well nothing much only that something big was coming up but they had problems with the translation of an ancient prophecy." "The only thing that they could tell me was that the prophecy is about something really big, to big for the power of three." "We need more help, and they are trying to figure out what to do next..", Leo admitted finally, he wasn´t supposed to tell the Charmed ones this because the Elders where afraid that they would go on there own without waiting for more information. "The only thing that is sure is that you need more man or woman power." "I guess we know more once the prophecy is translated."  
  
"Can we wait for that or what, Leo. Get your butt "up there and ask Them when they where going to tell us about this, when it´s to late."  
  
"Piper don´t start any trouble again, wait until I return, please?"  
  
"Leo, we are always in trouble, and until now we almost always get out of trouble, don´t worry." Piper walks over to Leo and kisses him on his mouth. "Don´t worry so much, you´re going to get wrinkles, Oh damn you not going to get them.."  
  
Leo orbed away in the middle of a kiss, and Piper was pointing at him and frowned. "Why does he always do that."  
  
"Grams always knows what´s going on, believe me, you can´t hide anything from her.., I´m speaking from personnel experience." "Why don´t we summon her, she´ll tell us everything she knows." Phoebe told Paige, she was never able to keep a secret from grams. "And after all she helped us many times before, let´s summon her."  
  
"She is always stubborn and she breaks the rules, if she wants to tell us anything than she will find a way." "It´s her who does the Book of Schadows page flipping thing." "Don´t tell a Halliwell no when she wants yes..." 


	13. Chapter 12

~*~ Chapter 12 ~*~  
  
"But we don´t know what we are looking for so what are you going to ask Grams", Paige replied to Pipers understatement.  
  
"Well I don´t know, just ask if she knows anything, and show her Wyatt.."  
  
I wouldn´t be about Wyatt for one friggin´ time."; Paige wishpered silently.  
  
The three girls wet up to he attic and summoned grams, she appeared in the corner of the attic. And she smiled at them.  
  
[I]She watched them, three grown-up girls, she watched them with grief. The two oldest girls, she had taken care of them when her daughter died. She was always there for them, accept when they needed her help the most, the day that they became witches, she couldn´t be there to help them. And for Paige she was never there, her daughter gave abbandonad Paige after birth. It was for safety reasons, but it was also the biggest mistake they ever made. And now she was her, she still couldn´t believe that Paige was standing in front of her...Prue had died at such a young age just to give Paige her rightfull place in this family and in the power of three. [/I]  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Piper where is that little guy of yours, show him to me.." "We had some good laughs "up there" when we overheard you the three of you say niece or little girl or something like that, of course we all knew that things had changed."  
  
Piper went downstairs and picked Wyatt up, and she walked back upstairs. He murmured and cied a little, he didn´t like waking up in the middle of a nap. Piper showed Grams her little boy and she hugged him.  
  
"This is the love of my life!", she said. Wyatt grabbed a string of Pipers dark long hair.  
  
Leo was standing behind Piper making a disappointed face, Paige saw it and she couldn´t hold back her reaction, she just had to say it to Leo: "Oh Leo! You make a great fifth place after me, Phoebe and of course Prue." "Don´t worry your only fifth, it could have been a lot worse!"  
  
Leo looked even more disappointed. "Oh Sweetie, don´t listen to my sister, you know I could never choose between any of you!" "I want it all, I didn´t wanna be a normal witch, No, I had to be a Charmed and as if that wasn´t enough I also wanted to be a club owner and a mom." "I wanted to have my own family, how stupid of me to forget that I was already taking care of my little sisters" She said with as sarcastic tone of voice. Piper laughed and kissed Leo.  
  
[I]Grams loved to see her great grandchild, her first and it wouldn´t be her last. She knew how bad Piper wanted to have Melinda, she would try and have another baby. She always knew that Piper would be first to have children. Prue might be the oldest of the girls, but her career was to important to her, and Phoebe she was a little immature, although she would have had a child with Cole.[/I]  
  
Thousands of miles away from the manor at the same moment, the fullmoon is the only light that shines on the graveyard. All of the sudden a girl rans down the path and crosses the tombstones. Is she following someone or is she the one who´s followed. The girl is running when all of the sudden a person jumps on her back. She manages to turn around and the person bends over her. She pulls out a pointy weapon and stabs the person on top of her. The person screams in pain and anger...  
  
Back at the manor, Grams is telling the Charmed ones about the prophecy, but she also tells them that most of the prophecy is translated.  
  
"The prophecy speaks about a group of special people, and the three of you are part of that group, but you´re joined by other people." "This time the Power of Thee isn´t enough, you need more help and the translation is telling facts about the people that we need to search for, they don´t tell the names, just facts." "But one thing is clear, every single person has his or hers own part in the plan to avoid an apocalypse."  
  
"But how do we know who we need, are they gonna tell us? 


	14. Chapter 13

~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~  
  
All of the sudden a bright light pierced through the attic. The vision of a man statue in the middle, they all covered there eyes and tried to see what was happening. Piper covered Wyatt´s face, from the bright light. The light slowly faded away and the vision of the man got clear. The man was wearing a white cloak and a cap was covering his face. The man raised his arms and pulled down the cap. He saw three stunning Charmed ones and there whitelighter...  
  
"I always love a good entrance!" the man pleaded. "Penelope Halliwell- Johnson, I should have known that it was you.."  
  
"I´m Jonas, one of the Elders, Piper and Leo, congratulations on your little son, and as your grams told you we had some good laughs "up there".." "Is that the newest addition to the Halliwell Family," he said while watching Wyatt.  
  
"Who else would he be!" Piper replied a little bit insecure.  
  
[I]Piper never really liked the Elders, although they had allowed her to do so many forbidden things. She didn´t like that she had to fight to get forward in her life, she had to fight them so that she could be together with Leo. She had to fight to get married to the one man that she always loved with all her heart.No dating between whitelighters and witches, she smiled. But it tuirned out that breaking the rules was family tradition, and the best part was that "they" didn´t even see it coming. She would have loved to see the faces of the Elders when they find out about Paige. Paige was a child of a whitelighter and a witch and that happened 27 years ago... And they missed it, but because of Paige "they" allowed her to have Wyatt, not that they could have stopped her anyway, she thought.[/I]  
  
"Well, I´m here to tell you.., Jonas said rudely interrupted by Paige.  
  
"Yeah, yeah the end of the world thing.! Paige sneered, "We already know that!"  
  
"Penlope, what part of my story didn´t you already mention?" Jonas asked when he turned to grams.  
  
"Actually, I didn´t tell them about the people that they have to gather here." But that´s because you didn´t give me enough time..." Grams answered.  
  
"Otherwise you would have told them about that to right, next time they better ask you to tell them, because you´ll do it anyway." Jonas said with rolling eyes and a smile.  
  
"Okay, first of all we have a special assignment for Paige, a whitelighter assignment"; Jonas started his story.  
  
"ME! I´m not a whitelighter, give it to Leo!" ; Paige panicked. "What if I screw up!"  
  
"Paige listen to me, you´re a whitelighter, or at least half. And whether you like it or not, you have the powers, and sooner or later your going to use them. Apart from that you´re the first born whitelighters, you´ve had these powers all your life." "Until now, we didn´t want to give you a charge of your own because you are a Charmed one. But now the time has come, we´ll give you a charge of your own."  
  
Piper and Phoebe hugged Paige, "Don´t worry Paige you´ll manage, you´ve managed so far after all that happened in the past", Piper said to Paige. "After all, we´re only one orb away.", Leo said while he watched the girls. He knew that not only Paige was scared but also Piper and Phoebe didn´t really like the thought of leaving Paige. They are so afraid to loose another sister, he could feel there fear.  
  
"You´re right, it´s just..these past two years have been so confusing and now it´ll only get more confusing.." Paige sighed. "And now I´m getting the responsibility to take care of someone else."  
  
"Paige, are you ready to hear what you´re assignment is."  
  
Paige nodded; "As ready as I´ll ever be!" 


	15. Chapter 14

~*~ Chapter 14 ~*~  
  
[I]She looked at her sisters and she knew that they would do everything to back her up. She was relieved and though it had been hard in the beginning she was after all glad that she found them. Two years ago already, two years had past and from absolute strangers they had grown to the sister that they where supposed to be. In the beginning when they first met Piper hated Paige, she was afraid that Paige would take Prue´s place and she was mad that they had to be witches again. She hated being a witch at that time. But now they where all happy that things turned out this way. And Paige had to admit she was mad at Piper and Phoebe to, she thought that they had turned her in to a freak. To years ago she was working at South Bay Social Services and now she was a witch and a whitelighter, who would ever believe that.. [/I]  
  
She snapped back to reality when she heard Jonas talk.  
  
"This charge is special, she is young and scared. She has lived through so many things in the past years that we think that you're the only one who can indentify with her." She is an orphan, she lost her mom when she was 16 and she has lived with some family after that but they left her on her own and now she is living where ever she can." Paige nodded, when Jonas stopped for a moment. "The girls name is Alexis Gia Wyart." "You have to find her she is in great danger, she´s powerfull. She knows how to use her powers but she has now idea how strong she really is. Find her and bring her back here we need her, her mum knew how powerful she would be that is why she gave her the name Alexis, it means the "defender of mankind", and that is what she is." " But you have to be careful, she doesn´t trust anyone, there are people after her because of her powers. She is a half witch, half demon..."  
  
"Demon, she´s a demon! I knew it, it sounded way to easy.." Paige panicked.  
  
Far far away at the same moment a girl is sitting on a bench in a park, she is watching the surroundings and is wondering what she´s still doing here. She has been running from her fears for 5 years now. She is tired and doesn´t want to go on anymore. She lost her mum and she never met her dad. Her family disowned her when they found out about her powers. That is why they left her alone, they didn´t know what to do with a freak like her.. What use am I in this world, she was still studying but it keeps getting harder and harder. Her bank account was almost empty and she had no place to live.  
  
Back at the manor, Paige slightly panicked. "Paige, relax in the prophecy they where talking about this girl, she is the defender of mankind. Her powers are demonic, but her soul is pure. Unless if evil finds her before we do then she will be all evil." "Use your social worker past as a benefit, and use this, we hope that she´ll trust you when you give her this.." Jonas says while holding up a necklace with a beautiful magical sign on it.  
  
"Can I", she said while reaching her hand out to the necklace. Jonas nodded and handed Paige the necklace over.  
  
"Will she trust me when I give this to her or will she think that I´m trying to win her trust for evils sake?" Paige asked Jonas.  
  
"I don´t know Paige, I wish I could tell you but I can´t. But you have to go fast, we can only give you a couple of days, three to be honest, if it doesn´t work call for Leo on the third day at noon. And orb the girl here at 2 in the afternoon. Your sisters and Leo will be prepared for your arrival, because we don´t know what her reaction will be.."  
  
"Okay, I will." Paige took a deep breath and she hugged her sisters. She had a tear in her eye, and it started rolling down her cheek she quickly turned around and walked over to Wyatt´s crib. She picked him up and hugged him, she tickled him and he was laughing. "Bye little guy, be sweet to your mum and dad she said.." She walked over to Piper and handed her Wyatt. "Okay here it goes, which me luck!"  
  
Paige disappeared in blue and white orbs.  
  
Leo watched his wife and his sisters in law. [I]Who could have ever believed that it would end up like this. He didn´t really believe that everything would turn out this good after Prue died. He sure as hell didn´t believe it.. And look at them now, he could feel their pain, Phoebe and Piper regretted that they had to let Paige go on her own.[/I] 


	16. Chapter 15

~*~ Chapter 15 ~*~  
  
"For this apocalypse thing we need all the help we can get", Jonas said while he watched Piper and Phoebe. "The four Halliwell sisters are the strongest witches ever known". "The power of four might not be enough, but there is someone who could be able to help you out.." He watched the reactions of the girl but nothing changed, they just stared back at him and there faces where showing no emotion.  
  
Paige orbed into a country side it was dark and she could barely see a hand in front of her eyes. The air cleared up as the moon appeared from behind a cloud. She looked up at the sky. "Full moon", she whispered, "maybe I´ll see some werewolves, haven´t seen them before." At the accact same moment a dog barked at the other side of the hill. Paige walked into the direction and she saw a small town. She walked down the road not sure what to do next. [I]How was she supposed to find this girl anyway.. She forgot to ask and now she couldn't go back, or better said she didn't want to go back. Because that would mean a failure and that was the last thing that she wanted, being a failure..[/I]  
  
Paige sat down in the grass, she figured that it would be best to wait untill it be morning, she sarted thinking about what to do next.  
  
In the manor Jonas is still talking with Phoebe and Piper. "We, that means the other Elders and me have thought about it a long time and we´re still not sure whether this is the right thing to do.." Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, but they tried not to keep their hopes up to high.  
  
Paige decided that it would be best to wait until the morning, she sat down in the high grass, whit her back against a tree. Somewhere between that moment and the next morning she fell asleep. Paige woke up from the sound of a passing car. She stood up and walked down the road. A truck past and stopped next to her: "Hey Missy! Need a ride?" Paige looked up, a man was hanging outside the window of the truck. "Can you bring me to the College?" "Sure no problem, hop in!" Paige climbed into the truck, she watched outside the window. She saw a small town, with a beautiful surrounding, on the opposite site of the town cliffs where hanging over the sea... Paige thought about the search for the girl as she watched over the town. First she would search the college.  
  
Piper and Phoebe couldn't believe what they just heard. Prue was coming back!... "She is really coming back!" Piper finally reacted. "Yes, Prue is coming back, but it will only be for the apocalypse thing." Leo was holding Piper who was crying she leaned against his chest and he tried to comfort her. Suddenly he let Piper go, "But what happens to Paige, Prue died and Paige reunited the Power of Three, won't resurrecting Prue interfere with the Power of Three?" Jonas nodded: "Normally it would, but we found a way to resurrect Prue and give her all her powers, but we can only keep it up for a little while, it won't last." "Leo, make sure that they understand this!" Jonas said while pointing at Piper and Phoebe who where sobbing in each others arms. 


	17. Chapter 16

~*~ Chapter 16 ~*~  
  
Paige got out of the truck and thanked the driver, she turned around and looked at the school. It reminded her at the time when she was in school. [i]She was relieved that she wasn´t in school anymore, she hated that place, not that she spend much time there anyway she only liked the chemistry classes.. [/I] A girl passed her, she was carrying a big backpack. Something about the girl reminded her of herself at that age, the girl walked up the steps and entered the school. Paige followed her, when all of the sudden an other girl approached the girl. "Alexis, You bitch!" she said while slapping the other girl. "Stop!", Paige commanded the girl. Who lifted her hand to slap the girl again when Paige grabbed her arm. "What is this all about?" she asked.  
  
"She is hitting on my boyfriend!" the girl explained to Paige. "Well, maybe you should pay more attention to your boyfriend.." Paige answered. "Alexis, I´ll talk to you when your alone!" she looked at Paige with a a look of envy in her eyes, she turns around and walks away. The girl new that she could stand up against Paige.  
  
Paige turned around, she looked at the girl that was called Alexis, she saw a girl who was mad, she could feel the anger and the tension of the girl.  
  
"Hi, I´m Paige, you must be Alexis?" Paige asked the girl. "I guess I am.." The girl answered, while looking at her shoes. "Are you okay?" The girl looked up at Paige and Paige could look at her face, there was a stream of blood running down her cheek. She hat a cut in her cheek the other girl probably hit her with a ring.  
  
"Come with me, I´ll help you." Paige grabbed Alexis hand and she walked out of the school. She sat down on a bench in the park at the end of the street. "What was that all about?" she asked while smiling at Alexis. "Nothing much, she hates me like everyone else..." "Why did you help me, I´m a freak no one helps me, no one even cares." Alexis said while she watched her shoes.  
  
"I helped you because you aren´t the only freak, I´m a freak too." Paige answered with a smile. 


	18. Chapter 17

~*~ Chapter 17 ~*~  
  
"Listen to me!" Paige said to Alexis, "My name is Paige, Paige Halliwell, I´m searching for a girl named Alexis Gia Wyart."  
  
"Searching, why the hell would you be searching for me!" "There is only one reason for that and that means that your sent by the coven..." Alexis answered mad and scared. [I] Once in her live she kind of trusted someone and she was betrayed again, Paige was sent by the coven, sent to bring her back or kill her..[/I]  
  
"Coven, which coven, I´m not a coven member what are you so afraid of?" Paige asked Alexis, she was stunned by her burst out. "And I´m searching for you because I have something that belongs to you and because I want to ask you something." Paige said while she picked the necklace out of her pocket. She held the necklace up and showed it to Alexis.  
  
Tears where running from her eyes..[I]What if this is just a trick, what if she wants me to trust her. I lost the necklace a week ago and here comes some girl and she wants to give it back to me... What if she just wants to win my trust and than betrays me..and brings me back to the coven. She didn´t want to think about the coven, there was a time when these people where her family. But that time was long gone. They killed her dad and they made her mum sick when they found out about the powers that Alexis inherited from her dad.[/I] She grabbed the necklace out of Paiges hand and she watched it for a moment. She was afraid that she had lost it forever.  
  
"Thanks, but where did you find it and how did you know that it´s mine?" Alexis asked still suspicious, [I]Paige knew that if she would make one fault that the girl would turn her back on her and maybe worse. She still didn´t know what her powers are, she could only orb away...[/I] Paige was looking at the girl still thinking about an answer, when all of the sudden a fireball appeared in her hand. [I]There where no other people in the park and Paige decided to take an action which could turn out good or make the situation even worse.[/I]  
  
"Fireball" she called and the fireball disappeared from Alexis hand and appeared in blue and white orbs into Paige´s hand. She threw the fireball up in the air and stepped out of the way. The fireball fell on the ground, and disappeared leaving a black circle where it hit the ground.  
  
Alexis was standing right in front of Paige watching her in disbelieve. "What did you just do?" she could barely ask.  
  
"That was telekinetic orbing, and now you tell me what you where doing with the fireball?" Alexis looked at Paige and hesitated. "Well, actually I wanted to see your reaction. Well ehhm, I created the fireball because I was afraid that you might want to hurt me. That you where trying to trick me, by acting like a friend..."  
  
"You would have noticed it if I wanted to hurt you, you would be died by now!" Paige answered. [I]What was it with this girl what is she so afraid of, why is she so suspicious.[/I]  
  
"But how did you know that the necklace was mine, there is nothing that connects me to the necklace?" Alexis asked, still not sure if she could trust Paige.  
  
"I knew because the sign on the necklace is the sign of your family, it means "the Defender of Mankind" and that is the same as the meaning of your name. And that is how I knew that it meant you."  
  
For the first time since they met Alexis looked as if she really trusted Paige, Paige figured that it would be best if she would tell her story first and then ask Alexis. She would build some trust between them.  
  
"As I told you before, I´m Paige Halliwell, I´m a Charmed one together with my two elder sisters, Phoebe and Piper. We don´t have a coven, it´s just the three of us. I have the power to orb, and the ability of telekinetic orbing and healing. My sisters powers are different then mine, Piper has the power of Temporal Stasis and Molecular Combustion and Phoebe has the power of Premonitions and Levitation, but don´t underestimate her she can kick ass", Paige said with a smile. 


	19. Chapter 18

~*~ Chapter 18 ~*~  
  
"What about your powers? Are you gonna tell me about them now?" Paige asked while she watched Alexis´ reaction.  
  
"I guess, I have to, but what is a whitelighter..?" "Oh no missy, we are not playing it that way, tell me what your powers are and I´ll tell you what a whitelighter is, it´s your choice." Paige replied.  
  
"Okay, my name is Alexis Gia Wyart, but you already knew that. I´m the daughter of a witch and a demon. Most of my powers are demonlike. But I never did anything wrong with it, I just use it to defend my own life." She said when she saw Paige looking at her. "I swear, I have the abbility to create fireballs and to shimmer, and I have the power to temporal stasis. But I can´t really control it, I´m not very good at it.." "It was my mums power, she died when I wa sixteen. My dad died at the accact same moment that I was born. My mum and dad they loved eachother and my mums coven dissagreed with there love. They knew that he would be with my mum when she went into labour. My mum she had a lot of pain, my dad tried to help her and at a moment when he couldn´t defend himself they killed him." Tears where running down her cheek, she breathed in and out before she continued. " They killed my dad, but they didn´t knew that his powers would transfer to another body, that is how he got his powers too. They transferred into my body, but they began to reveal when I was about 12 years old." "My dad never did anything wrong, the powers transfer into your body and they are demonic, but when you´re a good person, nothing will happen. A bad person will turn pure evil.."  
  
"When I turned 16 the coven found out that I had the powers of my father, until that moment they only knew that I had temporal stasis. But they all knew that I sucked at it, it never came to there minds that it wasn´t my only power, until that day." "The day that everything began falling apart..." Her voice was nothing more than a wispher. "My ..mum,...she ..got sick, the docters never found out what was wrong with her...she died. She left me alone...with them. She said while she was crying, Paige hugged her; "I know sweetie, I know what you mean." She was almost crying herself.  
  
"My parents died in a carcrash when I was sixteen, I orbed out of the car althought I can´t remember me doing it." Paige told.  
  
"Yeah, but you had your sisters, I was all alone." Alexis cried.  
  
"I didn´t have my sisters back then, my parents, we have the same mom, they gave me up for adoption." "right after I was born, I just met my sisters two yeas ago, at least I met two of them at the funeral of my eldest sister Prue. I never met her."  
  
They both calmed down after a while, holding on to eachother for comfort. [I]This was the first time that Paige openly talked about the fact that she never met Prue. She would love to meet her someday, and Alexis she made her see that she could have been a whole lot worse. She handled it all pretty well, and Leo showed her last year that her parents knew that she turned out fine. Maybe she could arrage something for Alexis, maybe she could ask the Elders to do the same for her. It helped her a lot, knowing that her parents knew that she was alright. And besides after all expectations she recently met her grams who died five years ago. Being charmed and the whole magic thing showed her so many good things she hoped that everything woul turn out right for Alexis.[/I]  
  
Paige stood up and she grabbed Alexis arm. "Comon´ where would you like to go and eat something, it your choice, choose whatever you like?" Alexis nodded her head, "I can´t go I don´t have the money to eat in a restaurant." "No problem, it's on me." Paige told Alexis. Alexis showed Paige a restaurant, "I always use to come here with my mom, but I haven´t been here since she died."  
  
Back at the manor, Piper was lying in her bed. She was thinking about everything that happened in the last couple of days. Leo was assleep besides her. She had been tossing and turning all night, she would see Prue again. She watched over at her alarmclock three o´clock in the morning, she would have to wait untill the afternoon. [I]Pipers toughts where running of, her mind wa spinning. Prue would come home, suddenly a spooky feeling crebt over her, what if Prue was mad, mad about the fact that Leo didn´t save her. That she hated Leo or her because Leo saved Piper. What if Prue was mad about Paige, she had died for Paige.[/I] Piper sat up on the side of the bed an put her hands in front of her face. [I]Would Prue be mad, was that the reason why she didn´t show themselves to them. The say mum and grams why didn´t they see Prue.[/I] Piper was crying silently, doubt where tearing her mind appart. Leo woke up from the silent cries, he moved over to his wife and hugs her. "Piper what´s the matter, aren´t you happy that Prue´s coming back?" "I am, but what if Prue is mad, because she died and I´m still alive. What if she hates Paige, Paige is a part of our family too. Paige took her place when she died.." Leo held his wife thight, "I should be happy that I see her again, and that she will be able to see Wyatt. Why am I so afraid for this moment.."  
  
Piper stood up, she walked over to Wyatt´s crib, Leo walked behind her looked at Wyatt. He held Piper in his arms. "Piper, she can only be mad at me, I didn´t save her. But I know that she won´t be mad...you´ll see." He kissed Piper in her neck, and after that they got back to bed. 


	20. Chapter 19

~*~ Chapter 19 ~*~  
  
Paige woke up and looked at her watch, eight o'clock in the morning. She watched Alexis, she was sleeping next to Paige in the king size bed. Paige rented the room after they had dinner. And they fallen asleep right away. And now she had only for more hours to convince Alexis to help them.  
  
She got up and went into the shower, fifteen minutes later she was ready. Alexis was already up when she walked into the room she was standing in front of the window and she turned around when she heard Paige. "What do you want me to ask?" she asked Paige. "Ask, what do you mean?", Paige replied not understanding what this was all about.  
  
"Well, your from San Francisco, and you want me to believe that you come all the way across the world to give me a necklace back. I´m not stupid their must be something more..." Alexis told Paige. "Can you please be honest with me."  
  
Paige thought for a moment, and she decided to tell the truth and hope the best of it. Alexis was a girl who would be tricked easily, she would know it when Paige would lie to her and after all at this moment she had less then four hours.  
  
"Okay your right, the Elders gave me the necklace as a reason to contact you and to gain some of your trust. It has never been my menaing to trick you and I hope that you understand. I know that we don´t really know each other, but I hope that you will be able to trust me after all." "I told you that me and my sisters are the Charmed ones, we fight of demons, warlocks and even the Source of all evil. Most of the times the Power of Three does the trick, but sometimes we need all the help we can get. At this moment and apocalypse is approaching.." Before she could explain more Alexis reacted shocked as she was.  
  
"An apocalypse, you need me for an apocalypse, what are we doing here. When there is an apocalypse coming". Oh my god...I knew it, something just had to be wrong!" Alexis was shocked, panicked and afraid. [I]All these years she didn´t have a reason to live, all these years she wanted to die. Every time when someone fooled her again she was heartbroken, and she couldn´t do anything about it. And now she was the one they needed to prevent an apocalypse, why her. What was so damn special about her.. She wanted to die and now there might be a reason that she would die and now she was afraid. When she died she could finally be with her mom...She knew that there was one reason why she held on all these years, the answer was love. Love kept her going, well not really love but the thought of love. She wanted to meet someone who could love her for what she was. Someone who could make her smile, and who would care for her. Someone who would put his arms around her when she needed it. That´s all she was asking for. Would she ever find that...[/I] She snapped back to reality when she heard Paige scream. She looked at her and saw her sink on her knees and fall aside. Her arm was covered in blood. And her face was even paler then usual. Alexis bent down and turned around at the same time, behind her on the other side of the room a man dressed in black was standing in the opposite corner. A fireball formed in her hand and she threw it at the man.  
  
Phoebe was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror. She picked up Paige´s toothbrush. A premonition hit her, she saw flashes of Paige who wa talking to a girl in a park, Paige eating dinner an then she saw Paige who was hit by something, at that very moment a massive pain went through Phoebe´s arm and she hit the floor.  
  
Piper was eating breakfast together with Leo, they where watching Wyatt in his bouncing chair. When all of the sudden Leo grabbed his head. Piper looked at him, this never happened before. "Leo, Leo what is the matter?" she asked him. "Paige, Paige she is in trouble." he said. Then they heard a bang on the floor upstairs. Piper ran upstairs she walked over to Phoebe´s room but she couldn´t find her. She opened the door to the bathroom and she saw Phoebe lying on the floor covered in blood.  
  
"Leo, oh my god Leo get over here it is Phoebe." Leo orbed in and he kneeled down next to Phoebe, he healed her wound. He watch Piper, "Piper go downstairs, get Wyatt and go to the attic. I´ll take Phoebe there."  
  
[I]Piper was confused, this was the first time that Leo demanded her to do something, mostly he demanded her to do nothing, not that it ever worked. She was usually the one who was demanding things. Something most be really wrong...[/I] She picked up Wyatt and walked back upstairs.  
  
Leo was talking to Phoebe. "Just what I thought", he said as Piper entered the attic. "What did you think honey?" Piper asked him, she hated it when she was left out, she wished that they wanted until she was back. 


	21. Chapter 20

~*~ Chapter 20 ~*~  
  
Paige was lying on the floor moaning from the pain, the pain was moving througout her whole body through her vains. The pain was undiscribbable, she was losing her consiounsness. Alexis was sitting next to her, tears where running from her eyes, she was cleaning Paiges wound. "Please, Paige don´t leave me. Please I love you hang on..." Alexis cried, "You're the only person who ever carred for me."  
  
In the attic, Leo explained that Paige was hit by a darklighter arrow, and that she would die if they didn´t prevent it. "Phoebe had a vision, she saw only one darklighter, but we don´t know if he´s vanquished and if there are more. I have to go in and heal Paige, she won´t make it otherwise.  
  
Phoebe stood up from the chair with fears in her eyes. "No! you can´t go it´s to dangerous, I´ll go and I´ll take Wyatt with me. No! Piper, no arguiment, you have carried Wyatt for eight months, it´s not save for you to go there. We don´t know whether you being pregnant with a whitlighter changed something to you. Wyatt has his own protection chield, nothing will happen to him. I make a spell that can bring me to Paige, Wyatt saves her and we come back here or I call the two of you.  
  
[I]Piper didn´t want Phoebe to take Wyatt to Paige, but she also knew that it would be to dangerous for Leo or maybe even for her. She could loose Paige, doubts where running through her mind as she walked downstairs with Wyatt. She agreed that Phoebe would leave with him in about half a hour. She wanted to feed Wyatt first and she wanted to change his diapers. She didn´t knew if she would be able to hand Wyatt over to Phoebe. But she also knew that she could afford loosing Paige. She lost a sister once and she didn´t want to loose another one.[/I]  
  
She walked back upstairs when in the blink of an eye a thought crossed her mind. [I]What if we aren´t supposed to save Paige, what if the only way that the Elders can bring Prue back will be if they kill Paige. After all Jonas said that they found a way in wich Paige´s and Prue´s powers wouldn´t interfear. What if this was the plan kill Paige and bring back Prue...[/i]  
  
Leo saw Piper enter the attic, when she almost collapsed, Leo could barely prevent her from falling.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" He asked not knowing what to do. "Phoebe will call for us as soon as possible, well all be back her within a hour, I promiss." Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
She took over Wyatt and she stepped back while she starte chanting the spell;  
  
[I]Orb here, orb there; Bring me there, bring me here; I´m searching for my sister dear; Bring me to her near; Orb me here, orb me overthere;[/I]  
  
At that moment blue and white orbs surrounded her and she dissapeared. Leo was having huge trouble to hold Piper, she wanted to go with Phoebe.  
  
Suddenly Piper broke down again, Leo was really getting worried this wasn´t just because Wyatt and Phoebe where gone. "Piper huney, what´s the matter with you?" He asked while he hugged and kissed her.  
  
Piper turned around as he held her in his strong arms, she cried. Leo watched her her skin was pale and her eyes where red from the crying. He held her head up as he looked into her eyes. He loved this woman so much, why didn´t she just tell him what was wrong.  
  
Phoebe orb into a bathroom, she put Wyatt down in the bathtub so that he was save. She opened the door a little and tried to see where Paige was. She saw her lying on the floor behind the bed. She was moaning in pain and her shoulder was covered in blood. A girl was sitting next to her, she was washing out the wounds and crying.  
  
"Paige please hang in there I love you, you're the only person who ever threated me right don´t leaf me.." Suddenly she stired, she looked at Phoebe, then she shimmered out. She shimmered back in behind Phoebe holding a knife against her throat.  
  
"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Alexis asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige opened her eyes, and watched Phoebe and Alexis. When she spoke her voice wasn´t more then a wispher. "Phoebe where is Leo, I´m hit by a darklighter arrow he needs to heal me..." Her voice faded away even more untill it was completely silent.  
  
"Paige, don´t close your eyes, Paige talk to me. Don´t fall assleep, hang on.." "Can you please put the knife down, I have to save my sister.." Phoebe asked Alexis. "Wyatt needs to heal her".  
  
"Wyatt who is wyatt and where is he?" Alexis replied while looking around suspisiously.  
  
"Wyatt he´s just a baby, he´s in the bathroom." Alexis held the knife down and put it back in her boot. Phoebe walked over to the bathroom and picked Wyatt up. She walked over to Paige and bend down she held Wyatt over Paige´s wounds and a bright light appeared over Paige´s wound.  
  
"Leo I was thinking, what if we aren´t ment to save Paige, what if we have to loose her to get Prue back. I can´t stand loosing another sister, not Paige not even if that means that Prue´s coming back. Leo was still holding Piper, he heard Phoebe call for him. She sounded happy.  
  
He held Piper in his arms, he didn't even answer Pipers question, she would see it for herself soon enough. He orbed out of the attic, and within a couple of seconds they where in the hotelroom that Piage rented. Paige was sitting on the floor with her back lening at the bed she was holding Wyatt. She was talking to him and cuddling him. Piper freed hersef from Leo's embrace. She sat down on the floor next to Paige, she hugged her and kissed her.  
  
"Thank god Paige, your here. Did Phoebe tell you?" she said.  
  
"Told me what, what did I miss?" Paige replied as she handed Wyatt over to Piper. "Piper he´s the greatest gift you could receive, the presious little one. He´s a baby and already he saved my life." She smilled at Piper, and Piper looked back at her, she was so happy.  
  
"Prue, she´s coming back this afternoon, you´ll finnaly get to meet her..." " They Elders sent her back to us, she is going to help us."  
  
"Oh that´s great, so I finnaly get the change to meet my eldest sister. By the way, meet Alexis Gia Wyart, she´s going to help us too, isn´t that great." She replied will pointing at Alexis.  
  
[I]Would she be good enough, and strong enough to face her sister, the super witch. What would Prue think of her would she hate her for taking her place. Or would she like her because she is the little sister.. What would happen once she met her eldest sister.[/I] 


	22. Chapter 21

~*~ Chapter 21 ~*~  
  
Paige and Alexis orbed into the manor. Paige showed Alexis her bedroom and she told her where to find the shower. Alexis went into the shower and Paige walked up the stairs to the attic, ready to meet her big sister. Or at least as ready a she would ever be.  
  
Later that afternoon Grams appeared in the attic.  
  
"Are you ready to see your sister." Grams stretched her arm and reached it to the other soide of the attic. She nodded her head and a bright white light appeared from the other side of the attic.  
  
Piper turned around just in time to see an other woman appear. Piper dropped down on her knees and starts to cry, Phoebe and Paige are standing in total shock behind her..  
  
Paige is the first person who reacts. "Prue, Prue is that really you!"  
  
"Yes, Paige, I'm Prue as alive as I can be at this moment."Prue replies.  
  
Paige falls on her knees and grabs Piper. "Piper it is true it is Prue."  
  
Leo walks over to Piper and pulls her up from the floor; Prue now stands in front of Piper. "Piper please calm down, it's me, it's really me."  
  
"Oh my god, Prue it really is you, I'm so glad to see you. I was hoping that you would come and see Wyatt. But I never tought that my hopes and dreams would come true. I missed you so much., why didn't you come sooner."  
  
"Because I was't allowed to and because I wasn't sure wheter I was ready to face the three of you. It was hard to see certain things happen and not being able to help out. I wanted to be here when Phoebe brought Paige overhere the first time. I wanted to be here to tell you that it was alright. I was the one who send Paige my own obituary, I was the one who directed her to you. It was me, I did it mum told me about her and she also told me where to find her mum has looked over her a these years and now she could finnaly do something back."  
  
"I wanted to be here to kick the sources ass when he tried to steel Wyatt when all magic was down, I wanted to be here when you where in labour. But they would allow me it was to soon they kept telling me it was better this way. I would only cause more problems when I would appear down here, but I have been watching you all of you."  
  
"Piper don't be so mad at the whole world, it was me who left you. It isn't Leo's fault nor is it Paige's or the Elders fault. It was destined to be like this, I don't matter anymore, I learned to live with it. And live üp there" isn't so bad after all. You know I met Andy, he's a whitelighter. And Paige your parents are up there, they told me to send there love to you. They follow you every step of the road and they know that your doing well. And they told me to tell you that you don't have to doubt everything that you do."  
  
Prue nodded to Paige, she reached her arm out and she touched Paige's arm, she smiled. [I]Hopefully she'll trust me one day...[/I]  
  
Piper showed Wyatt to Prue. Prue said while hugging Piper. She took Wyatt over from Piper. "Hey, Wyatt it's me your aunty Prue." She tickled Wyatt and he started to laugh. "I always knew that it would be you who would be the first to settle down and start a family. I just knew...." "Oh Piper, I´m so proud of you, he is so sweet."  
  
"Well you wouldn't call him sweet anymore when you hear him cry all the time." Paige said with rolling eyes.  
  
"Oh Paige, don´t be so damn sarcastic you adore him, I´ve been watching you.don´t ever forget that." "By the way sarcasm is a typical Halliwell thing".  
  
"You´ve been watching me, why on earth would you watch me?" Paige replied.  
  
"Oh Paige because you are my little sister after all, someone has to watch you." Prue said while laughing.  
  
A tear rolled from Paige's eyes.  
  
"Paige you didn't take my place, you accepted your own place in this family, your family.. it was your destiny to be here. And don't ever call me a super witch again, every one of us has her own powers and we are destined to use them in the way that we think is right. You don't have to be like me, your not me. Just act like yourself and don't worry so much." Prue walked over to Paige and hugged her. "This is the first time that I'm talking to you and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Paige started crying; "I'm so sorry."  
  
'What are you sorry for, I'm the one who has to be sorry. I was the one who left to soon. I'm the one who regrets it everyday." Prue said to Paige. "I died and that is how I saved my sisters and I'm gratefull for that. See what Piper has become, a mum. Who could have predicted that." She sees Piper and Phoebe look at her with a strange look on there face. "Okay, your right we knew it from our little trip to the future, but we also saw that he would be a she."  
  
"I'm glad that I was the one who died and not one of them. And I'm glad that you found your way home, because this is as much your home as it is mine, don't ever doubt that again. Mum regrets it everyday that she gave you up for adoption. But it was the only way to secure the future of the Charmed ones."  
  
"Paige can you remember the night of my funeral, you where in P3 and you told your friend about that you tought that the Halliwell sisters where your family. You got a little shy and as a distraction you started to draw on a napkin."  
  
"I drew a triquetra, but I didn't know what it was at the time. I found out later, when they told me about the Halliwell family and the Book of Shadows."  
  
Paige stepped closer to Prue and hugged her. "I'm glad that I finnaly meet you." "Me too Paige, me too."  
  
Meanwhile grams dissapeared when she saw that everything was turning out right. [I]All the doubts were once again for nothing. Her girls could handle it. She knew that both Paige and Prue where having doubts about meeting eachoter. And she also knew that Piper was having doubts about it she was afraid that Paige would have died when she was hit by the darklighter.Grams had to admit, Jonas didn't handle it al right. He should have told them all three together. She understood why he told Piper and Phoebe first but on the other hand that was why Piper doubted wheter they where able to save Paige...[/I] 


	23. Chapter 22

~*~ Chapter 22 ~*~  
  
Paige introduced Alexis to Prue. Alexis had stayed downstairs when Prue arrived, Alexis didn't want to interfear into family bussiness.  
  
Later that evening Piper prepeared dinner with the help of Leo. She cooked all of Prue's favorite things.  
  
"Well, it's dinner time. First time that well be able to eat with the whole family." Piper called the others.  
  
Piper and Prue where sitting on one site of the table, Phoebe and Paige where sitting across the table at the other site. Alexis and Leo where sitting both at one end of the table. Paige and Alexis told what had happened to them, how they met and what had happened after that.  
  
After that Prue told about het time "up there". She told that she met Andy, and that he had become a whitelighter. And she told what happened after she died. Grams and Patty where there to help her to go through the whole process of being dead.  
  
"At first I couldn't believe that I was dead, I tought that "hey" would fix whatever happened that the time would turn back again, but it didn't. I was screaming to everyone that I had to go back to help my sisters. And then mom told me about Paige, she told me that we had to bring Paige to the two of you and that the Power of Three would be saved. At first I didn't believe them, but then mum showed me Paige and I decided that I wanted to be the one who would bring her home. I sent the newspaper with my obituary to her. I was the one who flipped the pages of the book to the spell, "how to find a lost witch". I knew that Phoebe would believe her preminition and I knew that she would try to save the girl that she saw in the vision. I also knew that Piper was the one who would have a problem with it all. She didn't want annother sister she wanted me and only me. I'm sorry Paige I could change that. I tried to send messages to Piper but she didn't get them. I tried to tell hert that it was alright. But she didn't get it. I'm so happy that everything turned alright in the end. And Piper I was so delighted when I heared you anounce Wyatt's name. I was almost crying when you announced that his name would be Wyatt Matthew Halliwell after after Leo and aunt Paige. But yesterday I've noticed something strange." Prue looked over at Paige.  
  
"For the first time in these past two years you called yourself Paige Halliwell. When you told Alexis your name you said: I'm Paige Halliwell..." "Why now all of the sudden," Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know, it feld right and that is why I did it, I guess. Maybe because for the first time in two years I feel so home here, I don't know why maybe it's because I have learned so much more about my sisters. Maybe it because I have my own charge now, or maybe it's just because it is easier this way. This is my real family, but I will always have another family and I don't want to betray them. So from now on I'll be Paige Matthews Halliwell."  
  
Leo walked out of the Living room and after a second he came back with a bottle of Champaign and glasses.  
  
"I think that this is the right moment to open this bottle, Piper has been saving it all these years. It's a very special Champaign for a very special moment." He opens the bottle and pores the Champaign into the glasses. "Okay who's going to do a toast?"  
  
"Maybe I should stand up and say something," Phoebe replies. "I want to say thanks to everyone here, You have helped me through so many things. I'm glad that your back Prue. Paige I'm glad that I found you and I'm glad that you're here." Phoebe turned to Leo and Piper, "Piper, Leo and Wyatt, I can only hope that I will have a family like yours one day. Alexis thank you that you're here to help us out and hopefully we can help you someday."  
"We are going to die if we don't fight it. Stay strong and fight against it, that's the best way." 


	24. Chapter 23

~*~ Chapter 23 ~*~  
  
That night the clock kept ticking. And minutes past into hours. And still they where talking and drinking. There where so many story's untold, everybody had his or hers own story to tell. Finally when the sun was coming up they went to bed. Prue and Phoebe shared Phoebe's bed. But Prue couldn't sleep.  
  
[I]She stared at the ceiling, she never believed that she would see her sisters again and she certainly didn't believe that she would ever meet Paige. She loved that girl. She could certainly see the resemblance she didn't really look like them but she had all of the typical Halliwell things, stubborn, sarcastic and funny. It was a shame that she didn't meet her before. Strange that she always thought that she was related to the Halliwell sisters but never before talked to them and even stranger was the fact that she went to the club so many times before Piper and Phoebe met her. [/I]  
  
Prue stood up it was around nine. She went to the bathroom. When she returned to Phoebe's room she passed Pipers room. She heard a soft sound. She opened the door a little and peaked inside. She saw Piper and Leo lying in bed sleeping. Piper rested her head down on Leo's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The looked so sweet, Prue wished that she had that when she was still alive, a man who loved her that much. She and Andy had some good times, but he died. She was seeing him again when she died, but he became a whitelighter. They where probably never meant to be, she sighed. A soft sound shook her up from her daydream. It was Wyatt, he was crying in his crib. She tip tooth to the nursery and picked him up.  
  
"Hey sweetie please be quiet. She picked up his blanket and walked out of the room. She went downstairs and put him down in his highchair. She warmed a bottle with milk and picked him up again. She went into the sunroom, she sat down in the chair and fed Wyatt. The sun was shone softly on her face. Suddenly a scream woke up the entire manor.  
  
Prue ran upstairs. "Wyatt danger!" she said and a blue protection shield appeared around him. She ran around the corner and stopped at Piper's bedroom door.  
  
Leo woke up by the screams.  
  
"He's gone, Leo he's gone." Piper shouted in complete disbelief. "Who, what?" Leo said still trying to wake up, his head was banging like a train on a track. "Leo Wyatt he's gone .. gone."  
  
At that moment Prue entered the room with Wyatt in her arms. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Prue, he is .." Piper said while turning around. "Oh thank god there he is!"  
  
"Piper stop overreacting, you should have known that it was one of your sisters who took him. Otherwise we would have heard him cry, baby, don´t worry so much." Leo said, while he wrapped his arms around Piper and kissed her neck.  
  
"Leo it´s not like it´s the first time, there have been dozens attempts to kidnap my sweet lil´innocent not totally defenceless baby. I´m not overreacting."  
  
"Piper I´m sorry, he was crying and the two of you looked like you could need some more sleep, and by the way you looked so sweet." "So I picked him up and fed him downstairs, I´m sorry." Prue said, feeling guilty that she scared Piper.  
  
"No I´m sorry. Leo is right, I should have known."  
  
Later that day Paige was in the attic reading in the book. Piper and Alexis where in the cellar, Piper was learning Alexis how to control the temporal stasis. [i]And she was getting better at it, but her power would never become as powerfull as Pipers power, but then again she also has fireballs and shimmering she would make it .[/I]  
  
Piper throwed an apple up in the air and Alexis froze it.  
  
"Okay, it´s time for something new." Piper said. "We are going to combine your powers." "I want you to use two powers I throw up two apples and you freeze one and blow up the other with a fireball."  
  
"I don´t think that it´ll work, working two powers at one time."  
  
Once again a bright white light appears in the attic, Paige coveres her eyes. Jonas appears in the middle of the light. The light fades and Jonas steps forward.  
  
"Hello Paige, you did a good job as a whitelighter." Jonas said while he smiled at Paige. "Yeah, I almost became a fulltime whitelighter, oh no wait I wouldn't because I was almost really dead, like whitelighter dead ... What was so good about that!" Paige added sarcastic.  
  
"Paige, we needed that moment, we knew that that would happen, that was the moment that we needed for Prue's ressurection. It was tricky but we made it, you are both here an you both have your powers." "Can you get your sisters and Alexis up here?" Jonas said while he nodded at Paige. 


	25. Chapter 24

~*~ Chapter 24 ~*~  
  
"NO no! your not changing the subject on this. It's great to have Prue here, but I could have died. If Phoebe and Wyatt where late, I would have died ." "You come in here and you tell me that it was tricky, you risked my life ., I can´t believe this." Paige rambled.  
  
"Paige listen to me we are not a bunch of fools sitting "up there" and doing nothing, we know what we where doing, and we couldn´t tell you about it because you wouldn´t let yourself get shot by a darklighter on your own free will. We had no choice, now go and get your sisters and calm down." Jonas said losing his temper. "Look Paige, we know that it wasn´t right but we needed that moment, we also had a whitelighter standing ready to save you if your sisters didn´t make it. We where also the once who gave Phoebe the premonition."  
  
"Okay I´m sorry, you´re right. Everything went okay so why am I making this big fuss about it."  
  
"Paige, it´s totally normal that you´re angry with us, I understand that but we have to go one, and save the world from evil." Jonas nodded.  
  
"I´ll go and get my sisters now." Paige orbed downstairs.  
  
"Pheebs can you go to the attic, Jonas dropped by again." Paige said to Phoebe who was sitting at the table working on a new piece for her column.  
  
"Paige, what´s the matter, have you been crying?" Phoebe asked while she laid her glasses next to her computer.  
  
"No nothings the matter, I go and get Alexis and Piper can you call Leo and get Wyatt in the attic?" Paige asked while she whiped her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Sure no problem, Paige if anything is wrong, you know where to find me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." She replied softly while walking to the cellar door. She opened it and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Paige watch out." Alexis screamed as soon as she noticed Paige coming down the stairs.  
  
Paige orbed as she heard Alexis scream. She orbed back in and she saw a huge scorch mark on the wall behind her.  
  
"Did the two of you completely loose your minds." Paige could barely bring out. A fireball missed her by only one second, she would have been burned if she didn´t orb.  
  
"Facing death once a week is close enough, I faced death yesterday."  
  
"I´m sorry, Paige, I didn´t mean to I couldn´t know that you would come down the stairs." Alexis said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Alexis, it´s my fault I told you to use two powers at one time, I was pushing you to far, it´s my fault."  
  
"Well there is no time for blaming and those kind of things, Jonas dropped by we need to go to the attic, right now." Paige interrupted Piper. 


	26. Chapter 25

~*~ Chapter 25 ~*~  
  
"Well there is no time for blaming and those kind of things, Jonas dropped by we need to go to the attic, right now." Paige interrupted Piper.  
  
Paige, Piper and Alexis walked into the attic, Piper walked right over to Leo and Wyatt, they just arrived from there daily walk through the parc.  
  
"Hey sweetie are you back already, mommy missed you . " she said while she took Wyatt over from Leo.  
  
Jonas watched Piper with Wyatt for a minute or so, but he had to interrupt this precious moment, even though he didn't wanted to.  
  
"So we are all gathered here again," he said, "Hello Alexis, I'm Jonas, one of the Elders, I think that they told you why we need your help?"  
  
"Because of the apocalypse thing you mean, yeah they told me." Alexis replied softly, he was an Elder how are you supposed to talk to them, she was asking herself this question.  
  
"We told her why we need her help, but it would be real great if for once we get to know what's going one." Piper interrupted sarcastically, We don't really know much. But we are the once who have to save the world after all." She was so sick of these Elders, they always had these orders, but they never really told why something needed to happen or what was going on they always had to find out for themselfs.  
  
"I'm here to tell you what's going to happen next, we translated the part of the prophecy about Alexis first, we had a hard time to find out wich person we needed. "The prophecy was speeking about; Demonic forces triggered by white magick, kept alive in a person unknown hidden by grief, pain and lost." That was all the information that we had about Alexis, but we are sure that she is the one that we need. After a long search we finally found you, in your hometown running from the people that should be there for you. We have been watching you since that moment that we found you, we decided to send Paige to you as your whitelighter because she needs to learn more about being a whitelighter and we thought that you would trust her. She knows what it is to be alone and to loose your parents. We were lucky, it worked, you're here. There are lots of half demons, but most of them suppressed there good site."  
  
"When this all ends, do I have to go back to that place?" Finnally the question that had been on the tip of her tong was now out in the blue. She didn't want to go back. [I] This question made Paige think of a conversation that she had with Leo earlier this morning;  
  
Paige was downstairs talking to Leo. "But Leo you did do it for me, why can't you do it for her she needs it more than I did back then.  
  
"Paige I can't break the rules, this was an exeption." Leo answered.  
  
"Leo, all you have been doing is breaking the rules since you became involved in this family. Can you break them once more, please. I would do it myself if I could, but I can't that is why I'm asking you."  
  
"Okay, Paige, but I will only do it once, make sure that she knows that." Leo told Paige.  
  
Paige saw the conversation, as if she wasn't the person that was asking Leo this question, she was looking through the eyes of some one else. Paige snapped back to reality when she heard Jonas answered Alexis question.[/I]  
  
"That is a question that I can't answer, it's not up to me." Jonas answered. 


	27. Chapter 26

~*~ Chapter 26 ~*~  
  
"At this point there are more important things that we need to handle. But don't fear there is an answer to everything." Jonas said while he smiled at Alexis in encouragement. "Don't worry my child."  
  
"Paige and Leo, we overheard your conversation this morning, we agreed that you should do it. But look for the right moment." Paige looked at Leo with a satisfied look on her face, Piper looked at both of them with a strange expression on her face. [I]What was going on did she miss anything .[/I]  
  
"But how did you know that I was thinking about that?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, of all people here you should know, you are a whitelighter, you can feel what your sisters are feeling and what Alexis feels. The more you practise it the better you will become at it. I'm an Elder, I'm a higher being I can read minds, not that I do it all the time, but at this moment it is really important that I know what everyone thinks. Because not all thought are expressed in what we say. And we can't risk losing important information." Jonas replied.  
  
"But we can't read minds and you won't be here all the time, so what are we supposed to do then." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well for one thing we are prepared for this, we created a potion, it will reveal all important information. But I have to warn you it can also result in struggles and fights among you because of the things that you hear from each other, it is a risk that we're willing to take, but are you. Think about this real careful and tell me later what you think about it, and if you're willing to take the risk." Jonas told them while he looked at all of them.  
  
[I]Piper felt a strange feeling in her brain while he looked at her. As if he was trying to get past a wall that she build in her brain for protection. The idea of reading minds wasn't really appealing to her.[/i]  
  
"Okay, everything is talked through, now we have to deal with the most important issues. We are done with the translations of the prophecy. We need more manpower. And this time we also know who we need."  
  
"The prophecy also talks about two other girls, both are keepers of the ancient powers. Just like you all, we have Alexis the defender of mankind, the Charmed Ones, they hold the ancient powers of there family-line and we have these two other girls."  
  
"Well who are these girls? It's easier when we know about who we are talking." Piper asked sarcastic.  
  
"I was just getting to that part! Just give me a sec." Jonas replied. "The two girls, they are friends, or at least they where. A couple of months ago something happened in there life and a lot of things went wrong, it got from bad to worst. And at this moment they are friends again, but I have no idea how far they trust each other. One of the girls is a witch, she is a good witch, but she was also the source of the last apocalypse. The other one is .."  
  
"Wait a minute, you put the words, good witch and source of the last apocalypse in one sentence and you expect us to listen to the rest of the story. I don't think so she was the source and now we need her to prevent this apocalypse. No, I don't think so mister, she is to much of a risk!" Piper added in her cranky way.  
  
"Can you please stop interrupting me, your driving me crazy!" Jonas replied, "And don't call me mister!" 


	28. Chapter 27

~*~ Chapter 27 ~*~  
  
"And yes she is a good witch, her name is Willow. Willow was the sort of girl that had less friends in school, the type of girl that doesn´t participate in cheereading, but rather spends her time in the books. She learned herself how to use magic, and for the first time in her life she experianced power. She met her girlfriend and they started practesing magic together, but Willow wanted more and more. She used her magic eventually to do everything, Tara her girlfriend, was watching her and she saw that Willow was turning into an addict. Tara tred to stop her untill she coudn´t do that anymore. She turned her back on Willow and that is how things got worst. Willow was having problems with controlling her powers and the use of her powers. She used them for everything."  
  
"Eventually after a long struggle they got back together and they found love again, but before everything changed for the worts again. Tara was shot and she died, all in front of Willows eyes. She could bare the loss of the love of her life, and due her rage she almost destoyed the world. Her friends got to her just in time to prevent her doing that. And that is what happened, and Piper you of all people should know what loosing the love of your life means. Can you remmber your anger when we didn´t want you and Leo getting married. She has lost the love of her life for good," Jonas said while he looked at Piper.  
  
[I]Piper bend her head ashamed, she would do anything to have Leo here. Once again she was to soon with her judgement.[/I]  
  
"The other girl is Buffy she is a close friend of Willow, the bullet that hit Tara was meant for her. It only hit her in the shoulder. Buffy is a whole other story, Buffy is a slayer. Willow somehow ressurected Buffy, buffy gave her life to save her sister and Willow resurrected her. And that is why there are currently two slayers. Normally one slayer dies and the othe chosen one receives her powers, because of the fact that Buffy was resurrected the ancient powers are scruwed up. The other slayer is this girl called Faith, but that isn´t really important. We need Buffy for her slaying specialties, there are armies of vampires hadding to San Fransisco." Joans told them all.  
  
Jonas talked some more and then he started to give them all orders.  
  
"Paige, can you get Buffy and Willow here and Phoebe will you go with her?" Jonas asked Paige.  
  
"Piper, Prue and Alexis, I need the three of you here to research on apocalypses and on vampires and vanquishing potions. And Leo can you make some weapons, like stakes. I have to go back "up there", there is a rather important meeting about the next step in this matter." Jonas said. "I´ll be back when the two of you get back here with Buffy and Willow."  
  
Jonas´s apearance faded away when .  
  
"Wait, Jonas, you probably gave us these orders with a reason, but can´t I go with Paige?" Prue asked Jonas as his appearance became normal again. She watched over at Paige looking for a reaction. A smile crept across Paige´s face.  
  
"Paige would you like that?" he asked her he wanted to be reasured that he wasn´t making a mistake. 


	29. Chapter 28

~*~ Chapter 28 ~*~  
  
"Like that, that isn´t the right word I would love that!" Paige sai with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Okay then go for it you two." Jonas said as his appearance faded once again.  
  
Prue and Paige held on to eachother and orbed out. Phoebe was still flipping the pages of the book, and with every page she was flipping faster through the book.  
  
"Phoebe can you stop that? What´s the matter with you?" Pipre said while she looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing, why is she running after Paige the whole time, I mean we are her sisters too?" Phoebe finnaly replied. "I know what you mean, but Phoebe you have to understand she has known us all our lives. And she never met Paige until two days ago this might be the only time that they have together, don´t blame them." Piper said while she hugged Phoebe. [I]She still couldn´t believe it what some years can do she really did become the eldest sister. She was now doing all the things that Prue used to do. She could remember every single time that Prue hugged her, comforted her and told her why something happened. And now she was the one doing that, strange what ways a live can take.[/I]  
  
"Prue is going back in a couple of days maybe weeks from now. Prue is still your sister, but Paige is her sister too."  
  
"Your probably right, so what´s next?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well first of all I´m going to the herbal shop and find some ingredients for vanquishing potions and then I´ll go to church and after that I get back here and work on the potions." Piper stated. "Can you you and Alexis do some research on vampires and apocalypses. I´ll take Wyatt with me."  
  
"Wait a minute why are you going to church, what does that have to do with anything. We have no time to loose." Alexis asked Piper.  
  
"Holy water, sweetie, for the vampires." Piper told Alexis while she picked up Wyatt.  
  
"Oh of course I should have known." Alexis replied.  
  
Piper walked out of the attic, Leo followed her with some wood in his hands for the stakes. Piper walked out of the house and drove of. Leo went to the garden and started working on the stakes, he could help wondering. [I]Piper seemed so happy, for the first time since Wyatt's birth she seemed secure and happy about her abilities as a mom. Her feelings weren't overshadowed by fear. Fear that her world would crash if she felt happy, fear that she wasn't a good mom. Leo was relieved to see her like this, she finally found her way in being a mom. She was really taking care of Wyatt and she finally found her maternal instinct. Leo smiled, finally everything turned out alright exept for the saving the world part but he was sure that the girls could handle it.[/I]  
  
~*~  
  
Paige and Prue orbed down in the middle of a graveyard, they where surrounded by graves and tombstones. The sky was dark and the stars where shinning. Suddenly running footsteps came closer. The first person ran directly into Paige and Prue knocking them over, they both fell on the ground. A second person appeared from the dark and jumped over them on the back of the first person. They both fell down in the mud and the girl stabs the man under her, he blows up in dust while making an awfull screaming sound.  
  
"What the hell!" Paige could barely bring out. "What just happened?" She stood up and rubbed some mud from her trousers.  
  
The girl turned around and watched both Prue and Paige, she reached her arm out and pulled Prue back on her feet. "Nothing much, really just some hunting, you shouldn't walk on these graveyards at night. Your perfectly fine her on a bright and shiny day but at night it's way to dangerous." The girl said.  
  
Suddenly more vampires crawl out of graves and from the surrounding threes. They start closing in on them.  
  
"Damn, no time for explaining, here is a stake. Grab them and stab them, through the heart and stay away from their teeth." The girl hands both of them a stake and pull another stake from her booth. Paige looks at her with a strange face. "Even a slayer has top be prepared for the worst." She smiles. "But don't worry the Scooby gang will arrive in a minute."  
  
"What is a Scooby gang?" Paige asks Prue.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she means them." Prue said while pointing at the vampires.  
  
"Those pretty faces? No, my friends they can arrive any moment now." At that point she turned around and stabbed one of the vampires. She runs away and attacks one of the vampires.  
  
"One down and too many to go ." Paige added sarcastic.  
  
"Maybe you better should have brought Phoebe with you, she is the one who is specialised in martial arts. This kicking ass isn't really my thing." Prue said while she looked at Paige. "Well there is not much of a choice now." 


	30. Chapter 29

~*~ Chapter 29 ~*~  
  
"No there is no choice, watch it!" Paige screams while she knocks down a vampire that was about to bite Prue. She falls on her knees and slams the stake into the vampire. He screams and explodes in little dust parts.  
  
"Thanks Paige, I think that it's best when we fight back to back, don't you?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, that way we cover each others back."  
  
"Prue, thanks." Paige said while she grabbed Prue's hand.  
  
"Thanks for what?" Prue replied with a confused look on her face.  
  
"For trusting me with your sisters and for being here with me, you also could have chosen to stay with Piper." Paige said, she turned around and attacked one of the vampires. Prue attackes another vampire, she gets hit by his fist and after that she slays him.  
  
Paige was looking around trying to figure out which vampire would be the next. She sees Prue watching at her.  
  
"You know I was a vampire to, well not totally I didn't get to kill a person, and that is the only reason why I'm still here. I mean I was almost one of them and look at there faces they are so ugly."  
  
"Shall I orb home and get Pheebs?" Paige asked uncertain about her fighting qualities.  
  
"No Paige we can do this, just the two of us, don't worry we'll get them. We are going to die if we don't fight it. Stay strong and fight against it, that's the best way. We have both fought bigger ideas." Prue screamed at Paige while she fought of a vampire.  
  
Paige ran after a vampire and tried do kick him down, but somehow the vampire was faster. He turned around and kicked Paige down. She fell down on her back and the air was blown out of her lungs. She had a hard time breathing and besides that the stake fell out of her hands when the vampire kicked her down.  
  
"Why can't I do anything right." Paige whispered between her teeth. The vampire kneeled down next to her and bend down over her. His face changed in that horrible vampire look and he opened his mouth, she could see his teeth shine in the darkness.  
  
"Stake!" she called out and the stake appeared in white and blue orbs in her hand she stabbed him and the wind spreaded his dust all over the graveyard.  
  
"Bet you didn't see that one coming." She tried to control her breathing. She looked up and she saw Buffy's face above her.  
  
"Nope, he defiantly didn't see that one coming." Buffy smiled at her and stretched out her arm, Paige grabbed her hand and Buffy pulled her up. "That was pretty close." She smiled, the other one is fighting overthere. She pointed at Prue, she was fighting of a vampire as if she had never done anything else. 


	31. Chapter 30

~*~ Chapter 30 ~*~  
  
They here a soft sound behind them and both turned around quickly ready to attack. Some young people appeared between the darkness of the woods. As they came closer Paige could see that they where just some kids.  
  
"Finally the Scooby Gang is making an entrance!" She walks over to the group and starts giving them orders, Paige is still watching them. There where two girl and two men. One of the girls had the same age as Buffy, the other one was really young. Nothing more then 14 or 15 years old. Both of the men looked older. One of them was tall and had dark hair the other one is a small skinny guy, with white dayed hair. He looked the oldest about 25 or something like that. At that moment the man looked in her direction and she saw a look of pain in his eyes. His eyes looked really old as if they tell his real age. Paige was caught in these eyes, drowning in them .  
  
Suddenly the expression in his eyes changed, he started running towards her. Paige heard a sound behind her and she turned as fast as she possibly could she noticed someone behind her and orbed. She heard Prue scream her name. She orbed back in and she saw two men fighting. Prue walked over to the two men and stabbed the one that attacked Paige. The other one fell on the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" Prue said to the man with an innocent smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly the youngest girl screamed and everyone was looking around suddenly they say her, she was dragged away by one of the vampires. Everybody started running towards the little girl in an attempt to save her. Prue overlooked it and she say that none of them would make it in time. Her head fell down and she appeared behind the vampire, she didn't know if it would work but there was no time to think. She grabbed the vampire by his shoulder and stabbed the stake tough his back into his heart.  
  
He exploded in dust and Prue fell on the ground with the little girl on top of her. She astral projected back into her own body. Everybody was confused not understanding what just happened. Buffy ran to the girl, she took her in her arms trying to comfort her and hugging her. It was a really close call and with out Prue she probably wouldn't make it.  
  
Paige ran over to Prue, she stop in front of her and hugged her.  
  
"Are you okay, was that astral projecting, that is a neat power." Paige says to Prue as she is trying to catch up with her breath.  
  
"Okay it's really good to know that that still works, you don't have it?" Prue says while she takes another deep breath.  
  
"Have what, astral projecting. No, I don't." Paige states. "Will I get it, someday?"  
  
"Probably, I got it when I was a witch for about two years. But on the other hand you can orb so astral projecting isn't really of much use for you, so maybe you get some other power. At this moment you have telekinetic orbing, but you can't use it as a fighting power. For me it was, I could move things with my mind, you can 'call' objects. So maybe you will gain some powers soon." 


	32. Chapter 31

Paige and Prue walked over to the Scooby gang. Not really knowing what to do. They didn't really count on the 'gang' only on Buffy and Willow. Buffy watched them and introduced them to the rest. She told Prue and Paige who everyone was. "The little one that's my sister Dawn, the redhead is Willow. And the two guys are Xander and Spike." Buffy introduced the others. "So what are the two of you doing here in this hellhole, and it really is a hellhole, the to of the Hellmouth?" she asked.  
  
"Looking for you actually and for Willow." Paiges answered.  
  
"Okay, we talk about that in my home, because there is nothing that can disturb us there, vampires can't get in there because you have to invite vampires into your home. Xander where is your car?" She asked Xander.  
  
"I parked just outside the graveyard." She nodded, "Okay can you take Dawn, Willow and Spike with you and go home, we will walk, it isn't that far after all and we have all seen that they know how to kick some vampire ass."  
  
After a couple of minutes they arrived at the Summers residence, and they all sat down in the living room. Willow walked into the living room with a teapot and a plate with glasses. She poured the tea into the glasses and sat down on the couch next to Paige.  
  
Paige looked at Prue, and Prue nodded her head, and Paige started telling the story for the second time in a couple of days.  
  
"Prue and I we are sisters, we have two other sisters at home Piper and Phoebe. We are the Power of three. As you have all seen we are witches, all four of us have our own power and abilities."  
  
"Call me stupid, but there are four sisters and you call yourself the Power of three?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We are the witches that are called the Charmed once, and we are the Power of Three. That's because there are only three of us alive today. Prue is brought back from the dead to help us, and that is also the reason why we're here. The Power of three started when grams died and Phoebe came back home from New York, Prue, Piper and Phoebe got their powers and they where the Power of three for over three years. Prue died in a demon attack, and the Power of three was screwed. That is when I came in touch with them, I was adopted when I was just born. And no one except for their mother and my father knew that I existed. When we where reunited the Power of three got reunited as well. And now we need your help. There is an apocalypse coming and we want to prevent it, but our power isn't enough."  
  
"An Apocalypse, you need me for an apocalypse, I'm not even listening." Willow runs up the stairs and slams the bedroom door behind her. She falls down on the bed and tears started welling up in her eyes she started crying. [I]Every breath that she took, every step that she made it all reminded her of this great girl that she loved more then anything in the world. She could never be happy again, there was no point of living for her anymore. But she didn't have the guts to end it all. She was back to the girl that she was when she just met Buffy. The shy and silent type, she could play the role of the strong Willow really well but none of them knew that she felt so dead inside. In a way she was going through the same thing as Buffy was after she was resurrected.[/I] 


	33. Chapter 32

[I]I could never love again, loving would feel like betraying and a life without love isn't worth living .[/I] She was still sobbing when she heard the door silently open. The door closed and someone sat down on the bed. Buffy bend down, she hugged Willow and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's okay to be scared, everyone is scared, and sad, you have every right to be sad." She wisphered in Willow's ear. "I've seen how much you loved that girl, and how much you miss her. You have suffered a great lost, but don't give up on the world not yet anyways. Tara wouldn't want you to give up she wants you to fight and to live."  
  
"We both suffered a great loss, and we both need to get on with our lives." Willow whipped her eyes and sat straight up next to Buffy. "First of all you have to take comfort in her strength, and secondly these two woman downstairs they are giving you a reason to go on. A reason to save the world and feel better about yourself, don't give up fight it." "But whatever you choose I will be there besides you." Buffy said while she hugged Willow, her body was still convulsing.  
  
After a little while of hugging and comforting each other Buffy asked Willow; "Are you ready to go down there and listen to them."  
  
They walked down the stairs and sat down again. There was an ocward silence, nobody knew what to do or say. Everybody was silently waiting on what was going to happen next.  
  
"Paige, can you please go on with your story?" Buffy asked.  
  
Paige took a deep breath and she looked at Willow for a slight second. [I]She looks so sad, so broken and lost.[/I] Paige remembered the same look in her own eyes so many years ago.  
  
"Okay so here is the plan, there is an army of demons crawling into the darkness of San Fransisco. And we hope that the two of you can help us we need Buffy for the vampire and fighting things, and we need Willow for some kind of ritual, wich has to be preformed by the six strongest witches alive today. That means the four of us, Willow and Alexis, she is already at our home. Willow you are strong and we need your powers, without you we are lost. We don't know what we have to do, 'they' haven't told us yet." Paige told them all.  
  
"Who are 'they'?" Willow asked.  
  
"They are the Elders, they live 'up there'. The Elders are higher beings, they guide the whitelighters, and the whitelighters guide us witches. Don't you have a whitelighter?" Paige asked Willow.  
  
"Nope never even heard of them." She answered.  
  
"Okay, well actually you've met a whitelighter, me. Or at least I'm a half whitelighter. Don't ask same mum another dad, mine was a whitelighter. That is why they gave me up for adoption, whitelighters and witches wheren't aloud to be together. And now our brother in law is a whitelighter, he's married to Piper and they have a baby."  
  
At the manor;  
  
"Phoebe, I'm back." Piper called out as she entered the manor her arms filled with grocery bags. Alexis saw Piper and she ran over to take over some of the bags.  
  
"Phoebe is in the backyard with Leo. I don't know what she's doing there. I have done some research and found some information on apocalypses." Alexis rambled on. "And oh yeah before I forget the fire-extinguisher is empty."  
  
"What, but how, wait a minute hold that tought." Piper ran out of the manor and opened the cardoor.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry." she picked Wyatt up. And walked back inside the manor after closing the door.  
  
"Now tell me what the hell happened?" Piper said while she tried to control her voice so that she wouldn't upset Wyatt.  
  
"I . ehhh I" Alexis stumbled over her own words. 


	34. Chapter 33

"Can you tell me what the hell you did?"  
  
"I was practesing my powers, combining my powers and it went wrong, just a little. I kind of threw a fireball in a plant." Alexis was staring at her shoes, her face turned red, she was so ashamed.  
  
"And wich plant did you set on fire?" Alexis pointed in the direction of the sunroom.  
  
"The sunroom, you set the plant in the sunroom on fire!" Piper was still trying to control her voice, she didn´t want to upset Wyatt.  
  
"First of all how could you be so stupid, the neighbours can see you overthere. And secondly why the hell did you think that we practise in the basement, for fun. We can´t risk exposure, especially since we have Wyatt, people ca doubt us as parents and take Wyatt away from me. What where you thinking!" Piper was screaming, she was so angry and so afraid that someone might call social services and take Wyatt away.  
  
Phoebe and Leo where standing outside, Leo was working on the stakes and Phoebe was asking him about apocalypses. Suddenly they heard Piper´s raised voice and they both ran inside.  
  
"Piper, what´s wrong?" Phoebe asked while she took Wyatt over from Piper. He was so scared of his mum that he activated his forcefield.  
  
"Wyatt sweety, It´s okay there is no danger." Wyatt´s forcefield dissapeared when he heard Phoebe´s voice, he calmed down.  
  
Leo was trying to calm Piper down, he hugged her and he could feel her anger and desperation clear up, like snow in front of the sun.  
  
"Alexis what happened, why is she so mad?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I kind of blew the plant in the sunroom up . and now she´s afraid that social services come and take Wyatt away. Because I might have been exposed.." Alexis face turned red again.  
  
"Social services, comon´ Piper. Don´t worry about them, we have Paige in that departement." Leo hugged Piper and kissed her in her neck on that special spot, he could feel her body relax.  
  
Alexis walked out of the room and fleaded into the kitchen, she took place behind the laptop on the counter, and started researching again.  
  
Piper turned arround in Leo´s arms and she rested her head on his chest. "I´m so scared, Leo, I can´t risk losing him." She wishpered.  
  
Phoebe felt that she was to much in the room and she took Wyatt with her into the kitchen. She started preparing a bottle after she placed him into his highchair.  
  
"Don´t worry, Alexis. She is really frustrated when anything strange happens here and when it involves Wyatt or even if it doesn´t involve him. She is afraid of losing him, and besides that she is also very good at overreacting. Don´t worry to much at least you didn´t screw up her kitchen." Phoebe told Alexis in order to comfort her.  
  
Alexis face turned into a weird look. Phoebe noticed the look and she laughed.  
  
"Normally a kitchen is public domain, well not in this house. Paige reorganised the cabinets once and Piper was furious. Oh yeah, and there was that one time that our worst habbits where turned into an overcontroling thing. Piperwas cleaning everything and in the end she even vanquished the whole house, because she was finding dust in every corner no matter how good she was cleaning. She made the whole house dissapear with me in it. Truly, no kidding, just the thruth." 


	35. Chapter 34

Back in Sunnydale  
  
"Ready!" [I] She sighed, or at least I am as ready as I ever will be. She picked up her bag, wich was filled with clothes and magical books, Paige told her that she could bring her home in a split second, if she needed anything else.[/I]  
  
In her other hand she held a scrapbook, which she used to put her spells and scratches in. She sighed again and put the book in her bag. She closed the bag and put it down on the bed. She walked over to the cabinet, she opened the upper drawer, and picked up a little silver coloured box. She sat down on the bed and held the box in her hand. She sighed again and she opened the box. She took out a silver necklace with a beautiful pendant. Tara gave it to her, it was the most precious gift that she ever received from anyone.  
  
She held the necklace in front of her eyes, minutes later she was still sitting on the bed without moving. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her mind went back in the past to those wonderful moments that she had spent with the love of her live. Images flashed through her head.  
  
[I] All those special moments, that she was still dreaming of every single night, those first seconds she didn't realise that Tara wasn't there anymore. The first time that they met when their eyes melted together. Those first looks, silently send at each other while researching demons. She knew that nothing would be the same anymore. She realised at that moment that true love was revealed to her. And it was all so different from the love that she had felled for OZ, she had loved him, but in a different way. She could remember that she thought of Tara first thing in the morning, and she watched her fall asleep next to her in the evening. She remembered those moments that they walked through the park, laughing, kissing and talking. [/I]  
  
She snapped back into reality, and she was still staring at the pendant. She looked up at the picture of Tara. "I love you . " she whispered. She stood up picked her bag up and closed the door behind her.  
  
She walked downstairs where she found the others. They where talking about the weapons, wich they should or shouldn't take with them to San Fransico. Suddenly Paige panicked, she walked back and almost tripped over one of the bags. Willow didn't understand what was happening. Prue pushed the crossbow that Buffy was holding a side. Nobody understood what was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter? What did I do?" Buffy asked, she had no clue what went wrong.  
  
"Just do me one favour keep that crossbow away from me." Paige said while she tried to control her voice. Buffy looked at the crossbow.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of a crossbow, It's not like I'm shooting an arrow at you or anything?" Buffy said still not aware of the problem.  
  
"She is a whitelighter, well part of her is. And that means that she can be killed by the poisoned arrow of a darklighters crossbow. That crossbow looks a lot like the on that the darklighters use." Prue answered instead of Paige.  
  
"Okay, so I guess no crossbows," Buffy stated, she put the crossbow back in the chest. "Does anybody have any problems with other weapons?"  
  
Prue and Paige said no in unision.  
  
"You talked about an army of vampires, well they always attracted other scum, so I need one more weapon and then I'm ready to go." She walked up the stairs and came back down after a minute with a chest. She put the chest down on the coffee table and opened it. A beautiful weapon was revealed. A sword, long and engraved with ancient signs.  
  
Willow's breathing stopped for a split second. "I didn't even know that you still had it." She sighed.  
  
"I figured that I rather keep it, so that I knew where it was. Because Angelus could have come back, you know." Buffy stated.  
  
"I'm ready." she said. 


	36. Chapter 35

"So how are we going to travel with all of these weapons, we can't cross borders with them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We orb." Paige answered, not aware of the fact that they didn't know what orbing means. Prue saw the strange looks and she explained what orbing mend. "Orbing is a way of transportation, kind of like shimmering or blinking, only it's for the good guys. Whitelighters can orb, Paige is a half whitelighter."  
  
"That is so cool, I wished I had that power. So you just orb and go wherever you want. No more waiting for a ride or a driving licence for that matter." Dawn statted.  
  
"We don't even have a car so why would you need a driving licence for." Buffy answered.  
  
"Well Xander has a car ." Dawn answered while she looked at Xander hopefully.  
  
"No, no your not driving in my car. I'm still paying the darn thing off. So don't even think about it." Xander stated, while he looked at Dawn, she looked so disappointed.  
  
"You see no need for a driving licence." Buffy said.  
  
They each said their goodbyes and hugged the people that would stay behind, hoping to see them back soon. Buffy hugged Dawn, Dawn cried, but she promised to listen to Xander.  
  
Just seconds later they arrived at the manor.  
  
Piper was in the attic with Alexis, she was explaining all kind of things about potions and spells. Alexis was glad that Phoebe was right about her sister, Piper had calmed down after her little chat with Leo and they hadn't spoken about the fire accident. Piper was happy that she could teach someone about witchcraft.  
  
Leo called out for Piper as he saw Paige, Prue and the other two arrive. One minute later Piper came downstairs with Wyatt in her arms. Piper shook hands with Buffy and Willow. Suddenly Willows eyes moved over her shoulder and Piper looked over her shoulder. Alexis came down the stairs, Piper noticed that Alexis in fact was a beautiful girl. She was wearing a white blouse and some greenish baggy pants. She turned her head back and faced Willow. She smiled she wasn't the only one who noticed that.  
  
Willow watched the girl that was coming down the stairs, she watched her every move. The girl was beautiful, she had long raven hair that was hanging down over her shoulder, it curled a bit. And her face she looked so sweet. All off the sudden Willow noticed that she stopped breathing and she took a deep breath.[I] Her mind was spinning, she didn't want this. She couldn't do this it was like betraying on Tara, no she couldn't.[/I]  
  
A big bang and a shaking ground shook them all up from there own thoughts. Phoebe came running in from the kitchen. She almost bumped into Buffy.  
  
"Whoa, you're here, sorry I didn't hear you come in, what was that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper walked over to the window, the sky was getting darker by the second, a big thunderstorm was racing over the city. 


	37. Chapter 36

She held back the curtains, when a massive thunder struck down into the city. The sky was bright for a split second and went even darker then before. Wyatt was scared and he started to cry. He even activated his own forcefield. Piper held him close to her own body ready to protect him, she tried to calm him down, and she almost managed to do that but then an other thunder struck. Piper watched Leo as he came closer. "Piper, maybe we should bring him up there because we can't have him around when where fighting all evil."  
  
"They don't want him up there and me neither!" Piper stated.  
  
"But honey, that's the beginning of the apocalypse, we need all the help we can get and Wyatt is not save here. And they better take him up there otherwise they are going to regret that desicion."  
  
Piper looked at him in disbelief, usually she was the one who was mad at the Elders, she was the one who would say these things, certainly not Leo. Leo caught the look on her face and he laughed.  
  
"I mean it, he's going up there and they keep him save until we're ready here."  
  
Leo hugged Piper and he orbed the three of them out. They landed in a completely white surrounding. Piper eyes had to adjust to the bright light. Finally she could see the surroundings clearly, everywhere she looked man and woman in gold coloured robes where walking around and talking to each other.  
  
One of the Elders approached them. "Leo, what are you doing here they need you down there. And why are they here." He said while he looked at Piper and Wyatt.  
  
"They are here, you see and they or at least I´m able to speek for myself." Piper stated.  
  
The Elder sighed, suddenly an other man stepped forward. "Andrew, we need them remember that. Can I help the two of you?"  
  
"Can you keep Wyatt here, while we save the world, again." Piper asked Jonas.  
  
Jonas sighed, noded his head. "I will take care of him, don´t worry, but you have to get back down there fast."  
  
Piper hugged Wyatt and she told him that she loved him and she said that she would be back soon. Tears where streming down her chin. Leo took Wyatt over and he hugged him, and told him to be a big boy. He handed Wyatt over to Jonas and took Piper in his arms. He orbed the two of them out.  
  
He orbed into the manor and placed Piper on the couch, Paige hugged Piper and tried to calm her down.  
  
Then the ground started shacking again and a vase fell down from the cabinet and it hit Willow in the head. She fell on the ground, bleeding on the floor from a cut.  
  
Paige let go of Piper and kneeled down next to Willow she held her hand up and healed the cut. Willow woke up and she looked up right in Alexis face. 


	38. Chapter 37

Alexis smiled and asked Willow if she was okay. Willow just noded, not able to say anything. Alexis and Paige both grabbed one of Willows hands and pulled her back on her feet. Willow was still feeling lightheaded, not knowing wheter it was the hit on her head, the healing or Alexis that caused it.  
  
The skies had darkened even more, it was almost night time outside but the clock in the corridor only showed 2 PM. A shower of hail fell down from the dark clouds, and with every minute that passed the hail became bigger. People where running down the street screaming when the hail hit there body´s.  
  
Phoebe started to put on some lamps, but Leo turned them out as quick as he could. "If we lit the lamps then the people outside will know that we are in here and they will try to get in here as well. Because they know that they will be save in here." Leo told them.  
  
"Maybe we beter go up to the attic?" Prue asked. "There we can figure out what to do and how to handle the whole situation." She shrugged, not really knowing what would be the next step.  
  
Everyone started walking up the stairs. Piper was stainding in the corner of the window behind the curtains staring at the sky. Prue noticed it and she knew that Piper needed a shoulder to cry on. She send everyone upstairs, and she made Leo pretty clear that she wanted him to go upstairs too. He followed the others, but he looked at Piper with a carring look before he ronded the corner of the stairs.  
  
Prue pulled Piper in her embrace, they hugged and finally Piper started to cry. "Prue am I going to loose you again?" She asked her older sister.  
  
"I don´t know Piper, I don´t want to but there is no way if my powers screw the Power of Three. The Power of Three is more important then me and after this ´they´ probably allow me to visit you just like mum and grams. Don´t worry, well find a way. But the sooner we fix this mess the sooner you and Leo can go `up there´ and get Wyatt back. Piper, that little boy of you is great, he stole my heart the first time I saw him." Piper smiled a little, but the tears kept running down her face.  
  
"Prue I can´t handle loosing you again, I did it once but I´m not able to do it twice."  
  
"I know hunny, I can´t help it though. Maybe they change there minds when we save the world." Prue hugged Piper and pulled her away from the window. "Comon´hun we are going to fix the mess that they created."  
  
They walked up the stairs arm in arm, but when they passed Pipers room she stopped. She walked over to Wyatt´s crib and picked up the light blue blanket with the dark blue triquetra on it. She brought it up to her face and she smelled the sweet soft scent.  
  
"Comon Piper we have to get going, he will be back here soon, soon and you can hold him again." Prue told Piper while they walked out of the room. And up the stairs to the attic. 


	39. Chapter 38

Piper followed Prue up the stairs, Prue opened the door and Piper grabbed her hand, she squeezed it. Prue looked at her and smiled, Piper smiled back, like in the old days they knew what they where thinking. They walked in and Piper closed the door behind her, she leaned against it for a second and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes again and looked around the attic wich was pretty crowded at the moment. Someone lit grandma´s old chandeliers and gathered all the chairs and the old sofa in a circle. Everyone was sitting down waiting for Piper to sit down.  
  
"What´s the next step, cause it won´t last long in this darkness until the vampires and other scum come creeping out of there holes, or where ever they live. Believe me I´ve been there. And it doesn´t really look like it is going to clear up any time soon. The vampires will make victems and turn them into vampires, and then if they get to strong then we´ll screwed, believe me I´ve dealt with way to much vampires in my short live." Buffy told the others, and Willow noded her head in agreement.  
  
"True." A man´s voice said, they all looked at Leo, but he hadn´t said a thing.  
  
"Oh hi Jonas." Piper said sarcastic. "Trouble is on the way I can sence it, hope you have better news for us this time, or should we call you the Angel of dissapointment?"  
  
"Piper, I hate to dissapoint you but no, sorry the apocalypse is still coming this way, but you´d probably noticed that already?" Jonas answered.  
  
"How is Wyatt doing ´up there´?" She asked Jonas.  
  
"He´s doing fine, mises his mum, but he is in good hands, your mother and grandmother are taking care of him, and they are delighted to spend some time with him. They send you all there love and support." Jonas answered as he smiled at Piper.  
  
"But now the more important things, we are compleet finally. We have four Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and of course Paige. We have the ´Defender of Mankind´ Alexis and we have the ´Vampire slayer´ Buffy and last but not least we have Willow the witch, with the unknown powers." Jonas said while he watch everyones reaction.  
  
"Okay Buffy, can you fight the vampires, you can take two persons with you, but I need Piper and Phoebe here, choose from the others. But keep in mind that you need fighting power. And sometimes that comes before friendship." Jonas said to Buffy.  
  
[I]She tought for a minute and decided that she chose Prue and Paige as her partness in kicking ass. She saw them fighting and they wheren´t to bad after all. She wasn´t really sure about the others, maybe Alexis was a good fighter to? No she would stick with Prue and Paige.[/I]  
  
"Prue and Paige, I don´t know how the others fight, sorry Willow I need fighting power right now. Magik comes later on in the story" Buffy desided.  
  
"Don´t worry about me, I´ll be fine. Just come back as soon as you can." She hugged Buffy, showing her that it was alright. [I]Inside her heart jumped at every beat, and she was praying that Buffy couldn´t feel her heart. Happiness surounded her maybe she could spend some time with Alexis. Do some spells, make some potions, getting to know eachother. No she couldn´t, it wasn´t right. She loves Tara. Feelings where running through her mind driving her crazy.[/I] 


	40. Chapter 39

Buffy, Paige and Prue left home leaving behind Alexis, Willow, Phoebe and Piper to take care of the potions and spells and eventually an idea for the whole situation.  
  
"So where do we start?" Willow asked while she watched the others.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know anything about potions, better said I should have gone with them, I'm the fighter. I kick and scream before I even think of a potion or a spell." Alexis said a little bit disappointed that 'the little slayer girl' didn't ask her to join in the fight.  
  
"Believe me before this is over we get more then enough kicking and screaming, even more then you wish for." Phoebe added.  
  
"Well what am I good for here then, let me fight ."  
  
"There is probably a reason why Jonas said that Buffy could only choose two, and she choose them because she was sure that they are able to kick some ass. She doesn't know you don't blame her for it." Piper said, while she opened the book of shadows. [b]Somewhere in an empty and dark alley .[/b]  
  
Somehow Buffy always knew where to find the scum of the earth even when she wasn't in Sunnydale, even when she was in a city like San Francisco. She knew where to go and that was what she was doing when she walked into the dark alley. Suddenly she heard a woman scream in horror. She ran into the darkness shortly followed by Paige and Prue.  
  
Paige stopped immediately when she saw the scene in front of her light up. Some vampires where attacking a woman and while doing that they where also fighting each other to receive the honour of biting the woman.  
  
Before Paige could react two of the vampires where already slayed. The other five jumped away, but they where closing in on Buffy when they saw that it was only a little girl.  
  
Paige and Prue where still standing in the dark, Prue looked at Paige and somehow they both knew what the other one meant. Prue raised her arm and three of the attackers slammed against a wall behind them. Paige ran over to them and slayed all three of them. Before they even knew what hit them.  
  
Buffy slayed the two vampires that where left.  
  
"Okay scene cleared! Not exectually the way that I would do it but it works." Buffy smirked. "Really cool those powers, they could come in handy sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes, they are handy all the time. Can't believe that I lived 25 years without them." Paige grinned.  
  
Suddenly Paige is grabbed from behind by a strong arm and pulled back into the darkness. Buffy and Prue are frozen in terror. Buffy regains her mind first and she pushes Prue to the spot where Paige disappeared into the darkness.  
  
[b]In the manor .[/b]  
  
"Alexis can you hand me the toad's eyes please?" Piper said while she was fixing one of the potions on the list. The list contained the strongest potions that they ever came up with. Even stronger then the once that they used on Cole and on 'the Source. Piper was stirring in the kettle. She threw in the toads eyes when Alexis gave them to her and there was a small explosion. Alexis laughed, she was grinning and her eyes where twinkled.  
  
"You call that the strongest that you have?" She said while she pointed at the small smoke cloud that was drifting towards the window.  
  
Phoebe was writing some spells, and Willow was doing the research on her computer. She just received an email from Giles who told her that he would ask other watcher about the apocalypse.  
  
[b]In the darkness .[/b]  
  
Paige feld that someone or something grabbed her from behind and the world blacked out, the last thing she saw was the frightened looks in Prue's and Buffy's eyes.  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, Paige had never seen a place that was so dark. She tried to orb again, but something was holding her back. She couldn't orb, she was loosing control over her body. And panic was seizing in. Not knowing where she was or how big the room was in which she was trapped gave her the creeps. She breathed faster and faster until she was hyperventilation from her fear.  
  
She tried to calm herself down by concentrating on her breathing, somehow she managed to do that. She tried to find out where she was by feeling what was surrounding her. The only thing that she could feel was a cold stone floor and some sand between the stones. Even if se crept further away from the place where she woke up she couldn't feel a change.  
  
Buffy and Prue followed Paige into the darkness, and they found out that there was some kind of a door in the wall. Buffy pulled of her jacket and ripped her sleeve from her shirt of. She ran back into the light and grabbed one of the wooden bats that where lying around the place. She knodded the sleeve around the bat and she lit a fire. At least they had a light in the darkness. They entered the door and walked down the hallway.  
  
Prue looked at Buffy, her faces was telling Prue's thoughts hopefully they would be able to find Paige.  
  
Suddenly someone orbed in. 


	41. Chapter 40

"Paige, thank god," Prue said while she turned to the orbs. "Damn Leo what are you doing here?"  
  
"First of all, I brought Alexis here, I thought that you might need some help, but I couldn't imagine that you two where in this much trouble." Alexis waved a little insecure, not knowing whether she should be happy or not with the whole situation. She had been nagging about not knowing what to do in the potions and spells section and finally Piper had told Leo that he should orb her over to Prue, Paige and Buffy. She was probably mad at her and now she had to deal with the consequences.  
  
"Hi guys." Alexis said insecure.  
  
"Where is Paige? What happened?" Leo asked.  
  
"We fought off some Vampires, saved a girl and she ran off, by the way. So much for saving her sorry ass. After that we talked a bit about what to do next, and then Paige was grabbed from behind and pulled back into the darkness. We followed her and then you came in." Buffy explained the short version of what happened.  
  
"I can't sense Paige anymore, that kind of freaked me out. I didn't say anything to Piper. She has to make the potions. And I didn't want to upset her even more then she already is cause of Wyatt. So don't make me regret this as a mistake. Bring Paige back, she'll kill me if she found out that I didn't tell her." Leo was almost begging them. "That is why I asked Alexis if she wanted to battle this fight with the two of you. I always saw her more like a fighter. And she was making jokes about Piper's potions which is never a good thing to do." He said while he looked at Alexis, Alexis grinned.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Prue asked.  
  
"I ehhh, I kind of made a comment on one of the potions. I was so bored and Piper was bragging about the strongest potions she ever made, she threw the last ingredient in the potion and it went poof. A really small poof, so I said; is that your strongest potion ever. I guess she didn't like that." Alexis eyes twinkled when she told this and she had a big satisfied smile on her face when she saw that the others where laughing two.  
  
"Never comment on the potions or anything else witchy that Piper does, she is pretty proud at the things that she can do. But you're ready to fight, aren't you?" Prue asked Alexis.  
  
"What do you need, fire power?" She formed a fireball in her hand. "Or maybe you need, slowing down molecules?" She slowed down the fireball until the fire almost froze. The molecules slowed down, to almost nothing, but she still wasn't able to froze it entirely. "Or maybe just some fighting with stakes or knives?" Suddenly she was holding a knife in one hand and a stake in the other. She pulled them so fast that Prue and Buffy didn't even see it until she had them in her hands.  
  
"Very impressive, but you also know how to use them as weapons or just to do tricks with them?" Buffy asked Alexis with a smile on her face.  
  
"I know how to use them, don't worry about me. Comon' we're going to get your little sister back." Alexis said while she grabbed Prue's hand. They walked further into the darkness, further away from civilisation. The hallway disappeared slowly and a sort of cave surrounded them at this moment. The darkness seemed to be even worse, the light from the torch didn't really seem to help.  
  
Suddenly they rounded a corner and they heard someone who was in great panic they called Paige, but nothing happened. Alexis walked closer to the wall. She laid her head against the wall and listened closely.  
  
"She's behind this wall I can hear her." She said, while she slammed her fist on the wall. "Paige can you hear me, we are here."  
  
[b]On the other side of the wall . [/b]  
  
Paige was in great pain. She was crying and screaming, they pain became intense, until she was having trouble breathing. She'd probably broken some ribs when the monster that called himself 'the Gatekeeper' slammed her against the stony wall. At first she thought that she'd been alone. But then she heard some movement on her left. She moved to find out who was on her left and that was when something picked her up and slammed her against the wall. She heard some bones crack, the horrible sound of bones that can't stand the sudden force that is slammed on them. Paige fell on the ground and she vomited. The pain was unbearable, she was having trouble to keep conscious.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone scream her name. But it couldn't be, it was Alexis, but she didn't even knew where she was. Paige couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. This was to much . 


	42. Chapter 41

~*~ Chapter 41 ~*~  
  
The world became even darker and for a moment it was as if it would never become light again. The darkest skies and the greatest storms where running over San Fransisco. Thunderbolt clashed together and for a split second everything turned white. Even deep down in the darkest places of the earth every thing turned white. Buffy, Prue, Alexis and Leo looked at each other, suddenly Alexis screamed that she'd seen and entrance into, well into what exact.  
  
"Comon, we have to go, maybe Paige is there."  
  
"Stop!" Prue called out. "Just stand still, we don't know what's behind that wall. So we go in there together."  
  
"Prue shouldn't we get Piper, Phoebe and Willow in here?" Leo asked unsecure.  
  
"No we shouldn't there will be more battles and when we fight this first battle at full strength then they know what to expect.  
  
"Buffy, Alexis are you two ready? I'll go in first, and slam whatever is on the other site of the wall against the wall, Alexis, I want you right behind me, with your firepower and the freezing thing. Slow everything down if we need that to battle." Both Alexis and Buffy nodded in the torch light and Prue moved closer to the opening, or at least in the direction that Alexis pointed in. Alexis formed a fireball in her hand and followed Prue. Buffy handed the torch to Leo.  
  
"Hold this and get Paige out of there."  
  
She followed the other two, and noticed that Prue had past some sort of a gateway. She saw Prue flick her hand and then she heard a big blow, and Alexis fired two fireballs in the direction where the blow was. A noice shattered through the air and unearthly growling, a swollen sound that became harder and harder. Suddenly the noice stopped and a voice raised. "  
  
"No one trespasses the Gatekeeper!!! No one ever survived the Gatekeeper!!!  
  
Something big moved closer to them and again Prue slammed him against the wall. Alexis produced one big fireball and sent it after the Gatekeeper.  
  
Alexis formed another fireball and threw it against the wall on her right.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Prue asked when she threw a fireball to her left.  
  
"Searching for Paige, what else would I be doing and seeing if there is something else hiding in the dark." Alexis answered back in a mater-of- factly way.  
  
"Oh!" Was all that Prue answered back until she asked Alexis to throw around more fireballs.  
  
"There she is, right there against the wall." Buffy said while she pointed. Leo moved towards Paige and Buffy followed him. The Gatekeeper was back on his feet again and moving towards Prue and Alexis.  
  
At that moment Leo and Buffy, reached Paiges body. And they where afraid that they where to late, Leo held his hands up above her body. But nothing happened.  
  
"Paige, common Piper's gonna kill me if I loose another family member." He reached his hands out again and there a bright yellow light appeared under his hands.  
  
He sighed and Buffy, gently toughed his shoulder, he looked up at her.  
  
"I'm going to help them, you'll be alright?" He nodded and sighed, and at that moment Paige woke up.  
  
"Leo, oh thank god Leo!" She said while she hugged him. 


	43. Chapter 42

~*~ Chapter 42 ~*~  
  
"Can you orb?"  
  
"I think so." Paige nodded.  
  
"Grab one of them anyone, and orb out. I'll grab the other two. This monster is to powerful, we have to retreat."  
  
Leo grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her back on her feet.  
  
"I'll get Alexis. Can you handle Prue and Buffy?" Leo nodded.  
  
Alexis was running towards the gatekeeper as Paige orbed in front of her. She grabbed Alexis and disappeared in blue and white orbs.  
  
Leo called Prue and she turned toward him; "Stop!" Buffy stopped as well and turned to Leo.  
  
"We have to surrender, this is to much. Come here and well orb out!" Leo screamed towards them.  
  
One moment they where standing there and the next Buffy flew across the room and slammed against the wall behind Leo.  
  
"No one leaves, until I say so ., and I didn't give the permission!" The Gatekeeper screamed and his voice echoed through the cave.  
  
"Prue get away from there!" Leo screamed, while he kneeled down next to Buffy he felt her polse it was faint, but at least it was beating. "Prue get over here, now!"  
  
Prue ran over to Leo and grabbed his arm, Leo was holding Buffy in his arms when they orbed out.  
  
Back in the manor  
  
Leo laid Buffy down on the ground, Willow fell down on her knees when she saw her best friend unconscious, and covered in blood. "Please Buffy, don't do this to me not again, I can't loose you again!"  
  
Paige grabbed Willow and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. "Leo can fix this don't worry, it's just a matter of seconds." She said while she comforted Willow. Leo spread his hands above Buffy's body, and I bright yellow light fell upon her face. Within seconds Buffy woke up and Paige let go of Willow. Buffy and Willow immidiatly fell into each others arms. They where both crying, they almost lost each other again. Leo looked up and he saw Piper standing in the corner, staring in front of her as if she didn't notice what happened. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Why can't you ever listen to me, you promised me that you wouldn't do anything stupid. And you almost got them killed. We need you, I need you and your son needs you. Don't play a hero, it's to dangerous." She whispered silently to him.  
  
"I admid that I have risked some lives, butPaige was in there alone and I could come back home to get you, Phoebe and Willow. Paige would have never survived that, I could barely bring her back. I was almost to late. But I got them all out, and you would never forgive me if I had lost Paige. She was giving up, the pain was to much for her I could sense her fear and her pain while we where searching for her."  
  
"But you also knew that you where the only way of transportation that would bring us there in time, in case you needed us. What if something would have happened to you. There was no way that we could have reached any of you in time."  
  
'Piper that was a risk that I had to take, for the sake of the world." Leo said back to her, he didn't want to hurt her but he knew that it was the only possible way.  
  
Everybody took a seat and they started brainstorming about the things that they saw, did and made in the last couple of hours.  
  
"I've made some potions that are even stronger then the once that we used on the source and on Cole." She saw her younger sister flinch at the name of her former boyfriend.  
  
"Willow and I have made some spells and she showed me some really cool tricks on tracing demons, which the city is crowded in by the way. It's bad there are all kinds of demons heading for this town for the big bang."  
  
"We where outside, fighting of some vampires from a woman in the alley, when that beast grabbed Paige, we followed them but we couldn't find him or Paige. But then Alexis heard a sound through the wall and we kept on searching until we finally found a hallway into another cave. That's where we found Paige and that monster." Buffy told their side of the story.  
  
"Well, he calls himself the Gatekeeper, so there has to be something to keep. We have to bring him down. When the 'Gatekeeper' pulled me into the darkness below earth. The last thing that I saw was that the world darkened even more then it already had. And then Leo was suddenly sitting above me and I saw that he was healing me. I orbed Alexis out and that all that I know." She looked at Prue for help.  
  
"Leo screamed that we should stop attacking the Gatekeeper, he called us back. And we wheren't paying attention, before I knew it Buffy slammed against the wall behind Leo and all I know is that I ran towards them, don't asked me how I got to the other side of the cave without getting slammed into a wall. All I know is that I was hanging on to Leo's arm and the next second I was here."  
  
"So what will be the next plan of attack, because whatever is behind this apocalypse, it must be behind that Gatekeeper?" 


End file.
